Drunken Foolishness
by Skolli
Summary: After the Arrancar War every Shinigami wants to party. So what happens when Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao have had too much to drink? Will it last? Or was everything just … a "Drunken Foolishness"?
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the war was over

_**Drunken **__**Foolishness **_

_**Summary:**__ After the Arrancar War every Shinigami wants to party. So what happens when Captain Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao have had too much to drink? Will it last? Or was everything just … a Drunken Foolishness?_

_**Rating: **__This is an M-rated Story. This will have sex scenes in upcoming chapters, so if you don't like that, please don't read it. There are a few really good Nanao/Shunsui stories out there without sex in it._

_**Disclaimer: **__Tite Kubo is the God of Bleach and I own nothing. If I owned it, there'd be a lot more of Nanao/Shunsui action._

oooxooo

**Chapter 1: ****Drunken Development**

Finally, the war was over. The Arrancar defeated and not too many casualties on their side- Ise Nanao's analytical mind supplied. With a tortured sigh she had a look around. The whole of Sereitei had changed into a party hell and she could even see Yamamoto-soutaicho having fun. Why did she know he was having fun? Because he smiled. It wasn't an actual smile smile but it was a curl of lips that was like a laugh attack for him.

All the streets of Sereitei had various tables that held food and drink for all the Shinigami. Garlands gave a nice illumination onto the streets and onto the Shinigami who currently wandered the streets with merriment. Big pillows were arranged around the street corners for Shinigami to lounge in them. In the centre of Sereitei a little dais with some pillows had been built for the captains. For some Shinigami it had been the first time seeing all the Captains in one place.

Nanao sighed. Everybody was partying, in various stages of being drunk and she could even make out some 11th squad members dancing with members from squad 4. Preposterous. But not today it seemed. She sighed again. It was hell.

The only thing Nanao could think of was the mountainous stack of paperwork that would wait for her after tomorrow, because tomorrow everybody had a day off. Nanao couldn't remember the last day she had had off. She was sure there was one day in between the traitorous Aizen and the long Arrancar War happenings, that she had had off but by god she couldn't remember.

She was just thinking about how she could sneak into the office tomorrow and get a head start on the paperwork, when a shrill, "Nanao-san" intruded in her musings.

She turned around from her seated position. (She had picked up a pillow from someone who wouldn't even notice that the pillow was gone and was lounging near some 8th Squad members.)

She could see a highly inebriated Matsumoto Rangiku making her way towards her.

"Nanaaaaaaaaaaao, come, dance with me." She sing-songed.

"I would rather not." Nanao replied politely but sternly.

"What is this?" Rangiku suddenly turned fake-serious, "You aren't drinking?! Shame on you; come 'ere!"

Before Nanao could protest, a sake cup was shoved towards her mouth and it went down in one swig.

Nanao was spluttering but Rangiku was just intoning happily "See, that wasn't so bad!"

"I would –gargh!" And another big cup of sake went into Nanao's mouth.

oooxooo

Kyoraku Shunsui was currently lounging beside his best friend drinking happily and singing songs he had just thought up. He had a rapt and also furiously drunk audience who hooted after his last lewd verse.

"Yare, yare, that was nothing!" he boasted. "Let's hear it from Ukitake." And he wanted to give the limelight onto his friend, but that one was so drunk that his head was lolling slowly from side to side. "Ukitake, you're not dieing, are you?" A bit of concern was able to come through his sake-muddled brain.

"No, at least I don't think so." Was the only thing he brought out before falling heavily onto his big pillow and passing out cold, to the big amusement of his two 3rd Seats who found it so funny they came up with their own song about Ukitake passing out.

Shunsui happily sang along and let his eyes wander over the gathered people.

Kurosaki Ichigo was dancing with his friends – without the help of alcohol mind you. He still thought it a shame that they were still minors. Considering how they had all fought nearly giving their lives to stop Aizen, like Ichigo, it was hard to believe that they were all so young. But he looked forward to going with them on a drunken bar brawl as soon as they weren't minors anymore. Ah, the joys of being old, and he sipped from another cup enjoying the atmosphere in general.

It had been a long time since everybody had been so relaxed and was able to _frolic_. He knew there had been many losses but not as many as expected. Still, every single loss was too much and he poured himself a larger cup of sake. When it burned deliciously down his throat he felt the deep pain of loss dispel.

When he noticed Ukitake moving he wanted to tease him about not being able to hold his liquor but a loud, or as it were, louder commotion as was already going on drew his attention and what he saw next made his jaw drop open in an astonished gasp.

He shook Ukitake hard, gripping the front of Ukitake's robes tightly, probably harder than he should have, but not really caring in his drunkenness. "Ukitake, hey pretty boy, wakey, wakey, can you see that?!" And with nearly desperate and drunken force, Shunsui was able to wake Ukitake. Sort of.

"Whaaa?" He asked in his inebriated state.

" I- Is that, that over there my Nanao-chan?!" Shunsui was still jaw-slacked.

"Hun? Where?... Oh." Was the only thing Ukitake Jushiro could bring out.

Because what more was there to say, when you saw one of the most serious, capable and dedicated women in all of Sereitei, who by the way detested alcohol, sing and dance drunkenly on one of the many tables with the infamous Matsumoto Rangiku whose enormous breasts were about to fall out. Not much.

"Nanao-chan doesn't like alcohol." Shunsui brought out in a whiny tone.

"Well, apparently she does." And with that Ukitake fell asleep again despite Shunsui's tight grip on his robes. Shunsui let go of Ukitake, who fell back onto his pillow and snuggled into it contentedly.

Shunsui got up, slowly, knowing from experience that getting up fast with – he looked behind himself and counted- 14 whole sake bottles in his system, was not a good idea . And then made his way with a swagger and his ankle bracelet swinging on his way over to Nanao.

He arrived just when the two of them were about to fall off the table. Hero that he was he made it his mission to save the two fukutaichos. This was quite a bad idea because he didn't take into account that he was quite drunk himself and so the three of them landed in a heap of bodies on the ground.

"Taicho!" Nanao said happily and slurred his rank quite a bit so it sounded more like taishuuu.

"I'm soooo, soooo happy tha' ye caught us, yeah, sooooooo haaaaaapppppyyy." And with that the normally overly correct Nanao began to sing how happy she was and repeated these verses over and over, sitting sideways on her taicho's lap and snaking her arms around his head. Suffice it to say that Shunsui enjoyed himself greatly and forgot the strangeness of the situation instantly and when Nanao came to her third repetition he sang happily along with her.

Rangiku, who had landed on Shunsui's feet was quite happily asleep and snuggled a sake bottle to her generous bosom.

Shunsui leaned against a table to keep himself and his fukutaicho upright, so that Nanao was draped over her taicho, only because she couldn't quite manage to stay upright on her own.

"Taishuuuu, I think I hav'ta go home." Nanao slurred tiredly and put out.

"Hmm?" Shunsui listened only with half an ear because he was busy with running his hand up and down her bare leg, which was uncovered because she lay in quite a sprawl against him.

"I wan' ma bed." And Nanao tried to disentangle herself from her taicho on the ground. Only with his help and some displeased grumbles from Rangiku did she manage the, for her, enormous feat.

"I'll help ya home, Nanao-chaaaaaan." He sing-songed.

And so they made their way to Nanao's quarters in the early morning hours, stepping over Shinigami, who were already out cold on the ground, sleeping on every surface possible.

oooxooo

When Nanao next opened her eyes, she wished she was dead. Her head pounded something fierce as if somebody was knocking against her brain and her eyes felt as if they wanted to pop out of their sockets. And her body, God, her body ached. Everywhere.

She opened her eyes slowly and was blinded by the sun that streamed into her bedroom. "Gagh." Was the only sound she was able to make and her tongue felt like sandpaper in her mouth.

"_At least I'm in my own bedroom_." She thought looking at the very familiar window and its near vicinity.

Nanao knew why she didn't drink. She remembered her last hang-over from her academy years and she knew that she couldn't hold her liquor at all.

"_Please__ God, let me remember this the next time I'm about to indulge in alcohol."_

"_Argh_." She tried to move, without any success. It was then that she noticed something strange. Her pillow felt strange and when she looked at it she knew why. It wasn't a pillow it was an arm. With dawning horror she noticed that she was naked under her thin sheets.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, what did I do?!" She whispered to herself.

The arm was probably attached to a body.

And with that she heaved her body onto her opposite side with much trouble and got the shock of her life. Because on the other side of the bed lay no other than her very own taicho, Kyoraku Shunsui.

oooxooo

_Cliffy, yeah. I love to write them, but hate to read them. LOL._

_So this was just a little teaser. Let me know if you liked /didn't like it. And why.__ At this point I can still change things. If you see any typos or grammatical mistakes, tell me. There's nothing worse than a story with lots of mistakes._

_I love to hear from you. Yes I mean YOU. Lol. _

_See you. _


	2. Chapter 2

The arm was probably attached to a body

_Hi everybody. As promised you get the new chapter today. Puh, didn't think I would make it, but her__e you go._

_I loved reading the reviews and so I'll dedicate this __chapter to all those lovely people that took the time to actually write me a few words._

_Thanks Meesch, darkangel1910, jassy2009, Devatron2000, JenovaJuice97 and WinterVines; _

_And on we go_

_**xxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 2: Foolish Explanation**

_The arm was probably attached to a body. _

_And with that she heaved her body onto her opposite side with much trouble and got the shock of her life. Because on the other side of the bed lay no other than her very own taicho, Kyoraku Shunsui._

"Oh my god, oh my God…" Nanao just couldn't think of anything else to say.

But after a few more minutes of her litany, her muddled brain finally caught up to the situation. Alright, let's get to the facts. Nanao loved her facts, statistics and analyses, you name them. She couldn't live without them.

She was probably naked. She pulled the blanket away from her body for a second to make sure. Yep naked. Hunh? Was that…? With a blush Nanao concluded it _was_ a hickey on her left breast.

She was in bed with her taicho. She looked at Kyouraku-taicho next to her. Nanao scrutinized the facial features. Yes, that was the taicho she had served under for a few decades now. She let her eyes roam over the exposed flesh for a moment because she had never seen him without _this_ much of his chest bare. Her bed sheet started to cover him low on his abdomen. For a second Nanao just looked her fill. Who wouldn't, if a famous taicho, one of the strongest to boot, was in one's bed with his chest bare. But she ripped her eyes from her captain.

And her captain was naked. She didn't dare lift her thin sheet but it was quite obvious that he was naked. Her sheet was thin.

And judging from the state of her pounding head, she had drunk a lot too much.

So to summarize, she was naked in bed with her equally naked captain and she had been drunk.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God-" Nanao _get a grip on yourself_, she scolded herself.

Breathe in, and breathe out, the simplest of all meditation techniques. And also the most efficient one.

Getting her act together, she worked up the courage to wake him but as soon as her hand came near his shoulder where she had wanted to shake him awake, his hand was suddenly there and was holding hers in a tight grip.

With a groan his eyes blinked open and when the sunshine was also too much for him he put the arm that was not holding hers over his eyes.

It didn't seem as if he wanted to move his hand or himself anytime soon, so Nanao took matters into her own hands and cleared her throat.

The hand that was gliding over hers stilled as did his whole body. He held in his breath.

In a very slow movement, her taicho lifted his arm from his head and looked in her direction and when their eyes met it seemed as if even the time stood still.

_**xx**__**xoxxx**_

When Shunsui had woken to the feel of someone getting into his personal space he woke with a start. His head felt as if 1000 little hollows were currently raking their claws against his skull.

And the sun which was streaming into the room was like little needles right into his eyeballs. He tried to shield his eyes with his arm as best as he could be the damage was done.

The hand felt smooth and elegant under his hand so he knew instantly that he had a female as his bed partner. Other experiences over the years had not ended in the same conclusion.

And with all these conclusions he knew he had drunk too much, even for him, who could hold his liquor like no other.

When he heard her clear her throat he stilled. He knew this SPEZIELL certain sound. He knew it all too well. But that couldn't be, could it?!

Slowly he opened his eyes and when his chocolate brown eyes met startlingly blue eyes that seemed violet in certain lights and moods he couldn't find anything to say but let his eyes wander.

For it was not every day that he saw his overly correct fukutaicho sitting up in bed, the sheet around her chest as her only garment, her hair beautifully tousled from sleep just so long that the ends caressed her shoulder and swayed around her face. And her face. It was a sight to behold because it was the first time he saw his Nanao-chan without her glasses. She looked like a totally different woman without them. She looked soft and even a bit … vulnerable. Words he would normally never use to describe his diligent fukutaicho.

She was gripping the sheet tightly to her apparently naked body with one hand while he was still in possession of the other one which he reluctantly gave free. Her newly-freed hand joined her other one instantly to help clasp the sheet to her breasts.

There was still an awkward silence in the room. No one had said a word yet and the quiet was oppressive.

Nanao having had enough of the quietness went into defence.

"What did you do?!" Her words, spoken in an average voice, shattered the stillness of the moment.

"Me? What I did? What did you do?" He asked in gentle tones knowing that he should try his hardest not to aggravate her.

"I- I don't know." And if possible her hands tightened even more. And the small and unsure voice nearly broke his heart.

Shunsui was quiet.

"Well, then you don't have to worry. Because I can't remember a thing either. We were both probably too drunk to do anything at all except fall into bed."

"I'm naked." Nanao said distraught.

His eyes wandered over the sheet which hid her body from his perusal.

Negligently he lifted his sheet from his body and looked under it. Nanao scrambling to keep the sheet on her form.

"Yare, yare, that makes two of us then. I guess we're in your quarters, seeing as I can't remember that my room was quite as tidy as this room. And don't worry I'm not at my best when drunk, Nanao-chan." He said lightly, trying in vain to invoke some humour into the situation.

Nanao just sat there and the hickey on her breast pulsed in sync with her heart. And the ache between her legs spoke of vigorous activities during the night.

Nanao saw the out he was not knowingly giving her but she just couldn't, couldn't lie to her taicho. It went against everything she believed in.

With a heavy sigh she turned fully to her taicho and with a blush, admitted.

"I don't think we did _nothing_, taicho." Nanao gave the confession and turned her head again, expected some sort of gloating smile from her taicho and something silly, because he had finally gotten her into bed but nothing came from him. And when she lifted her eyes to meet his, he frowned.

"What?!" Nanao asked not knowing what to expect now.

But her taicho was strangely quiet until with a sigh he reclined back into her mattress and looked up at the ceiling as if he could find all the answers of the world up there.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Because Nanao who had an answer to nearly everything had no idea what to do now.

Her taicho just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright. You will not tell a soul of this, do you hear me? Oh, God, this is a class B felony! A felony! We can be demoted! No, not true, they won't demote you. You're a captain, one of the most famous at that. You will keep your job, but me? They will kick me out of my job so fast it will be faster than your shunpo, which says a lot."

Said a totally strained Nanao. She just wanted for the floor to open up and swallow her and never let her out again.

With an accusing stare she kept her eyes straight on his.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan. They won't do anything at all, because they won't know anything. We don't even know anything for that matter. So don't worry, Nanao-chan."

And with his trademark grin he made as if to get up. Nanao hastily averted her eyes but as soon as she heard a painful moan from him her eyes jerked back onto him and as soon as she saw the reason for his pained exclamation, she blushed scarlet because there were ten perfect deep-red scratches on his perfectly formed ass.

Shunsui was currently looking back down over his shoulder while standing up to see the red imprints of her nails. He nearly chuckled. But pure self-preservation kept him from expressing his feelings, seeing that Nanao tried (in vain) to vanish or at least make her highly red head, less red.

Oh, so there was a wildcat underneath all those clothes, indeed. He thought with glee. Maybe, maybe…

He looked around himself and took in Nanao's quarters. He had been in here before, before it had been Nanao's room.

It was really tidy if you overlooked the clothes strewn all over the room but somehow it felt nice, and warm. There was a pair of large fans right over the bed. And there were other little decorative items all over the average-sized room. Little trinkets he would have never thought Nanao would possess. He wanted to explore her room and in effect, her, but he knew that Nanao was on her last reserves already. She needed room now and so he went over to his Shinigami robes in a casual stroll. Knowing that her eyes followed his every movement, he stepped into his robes, trying to keep his brains from spilling out onto the floor, all the while.

When he strapped his zanpaktuos back into his sash, he sighed because of their familiar weight at his hips.

He looked around for his straw-hat and his haori but couldn't find the items.

Inquisitively, he looked over at Nanao.

"Have you seen my haori, or my hat?" Nanao twitched as if she had been in a trance and had woken from it with a start.

She looked around herself and tried to overlook her underwear on one of her bed posts she could vaguely make out without her glasses.

She looked around herself and saw something pink peeking out from under her side of the bed. She bent down to it and heard her taicho suck in a breath, knowing exactly why because her back was utterly bare and he probably got an eyeful.

She swiped the haori out and threw it in his direction. She sure as hell didn't want him to come any closer to her.

He caught it in one hand and slipped into it. After that he stood there for a moment looking at Nanao and knew that there was no point in talking now. She needed space which he wanted to give her.

He looked around once more.

"If you see my hat, can you bring it with you into the office?" He asked calmly.

Nanao jerked her head in the affirmative and with that he walked to her door. Sliding it open he was reassured that he couldn't feel any of his division members being around.

Just as he was about to walk over the threshold he paused and without turning back around to face her he said softly, "I'm sorry, Nanao."

And with these serious parting words he left her quarters sliding the shoji door closed and Nanao fell back into bed with a heavy sigh.

What was she supposed to do now? She had broken a law. It was not as if she hadn't done it before, just look at the whole Kuchiki Rukia debacle. She had gone against Sereitei law but that had been because of loyalty towards her taicho. She … trusted him and knew instinctively that it had been the right thing to do. They had paid the price with an hours long lecture from Yamamoto-soutaicho which stated that they were on thin ice.

Everybody knew what that meant. But Yamamoto-soutaicho would forgive his golden boys, Ukitake and Kyoraku, pretty much everything, she thought. He was proud of them beyond reason and thought of them as his sons.

If anybody ever heard of …this… she couldn't even think of the words to describe what had happened. She knew she'd be toast, knowing the soutaicho's zanpaktuo, and she'd have been a Shinigami for the longest while. She had broken the law twice in just one year. It was dizzying even thinking of it.

Nanao tried to get up but as soon as she was standing and felt the fluid leaking out from between her legs, she shuttered and blanched.

She was not on birth control. Oh, God. She desperately tried to count days in her mind and was reassured that the time of her cycle didn't seem to be right to get pregnant but discretion is the better part of valour.

With that she went into her bathroom and showered during which she made out some more hickeys on very unusual places. She just hoped she still had some of the make-up Rangiku always gave her and tried to make her use it, to conceal all the hickeys.

Because she did not want to go into Fourth, on an off day no less, to get an examination and show off some fresh hickeys. She just hoped they didn't ask any questions.

Nanao breathed out and let the water cascade over her. She couldn't even think of all the implications, yet. God, what had she done?!

_**x**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._

_This was really difficult to write and I'm not sure if I want to continue like I had __originally planned. I have this super uber-villain in my head but somehow I think I'll just concentrate on Nanao and Shunsui but well, I'm still undecided. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, __Honoured Reader,_

_I just wanted to thank you for reading this and I wanted to thank those especially again who reviewed. I love all of you!!_

_So thanks :__ Meesch, darkangel1910, jassy2009, Devatron2000, JenovaJuice97 and WinterVines & Breezybiatch_

_Initially I had no idea what to write in this chapter. The thing is that I know what will happen later on __but until I get there… no idea. So I had no idea what to write, but with a sudden burst of inspiration while watching a movie that had Japanese landscapes in it, I knew what to write about. Thank God._

_So here it goes and enjoy!!_

.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 3:**** Drunken Musings**

Shunsui made his way slowly to his quarters, not knowing what to think about. And his headache certainly wasn't helping the situation. He still couldn't believe that he had had his Nanao-chan in bed and couldn't remember … anything. It was mind-boggling. And he never expected to sleep with her while drunk to begin with!

His Nanao-chan deserved better.

He arrived at his door and slid it open. Upon entering he looked around himself. His living room was chaotic to say the least. Books upon books and rolled scrolls were strewn across the floor and various sake bottles lounged haphazardly around pillows.

Not all of the books were about love poetry, as one would assume. Some were about philosophy and some were about history. But nobody would believe that he read books and scrolls other than hentai or poetry. He actually had a lot in common with Nanao-chan in this instance, he thought with a tired smile on his lips.

Sunshine streamed into the specialized and enlarged windows on one side.

He went to them and gazed out at the courtyard with its beautiful sakura trees now in full bloom. It was the last sign that the harsh and bloody winter was definitely over. He leaned his head against the window frame and closed his eyes, the peaceful scene in the courtyard memorised in his mind for all time.

How had this all happened? He couldn't find an answer.

He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk so much that he couldn't even recall the littlest thing. But this time, nothing. Not even a picture. Not a smell. Not a thought.

He remembered seeing Nanao dance on a table? He frowned.

Nanao on a table? Oh, yes, she had been drunk too so it was possible, but after that… nothing.

He willed himself to remember more but was answered with a heavy pounding behind his eye lids for his efforts.

With a groan he let himself sink onto the floor, surrounded by scrolls and books and empty sake bottles. He lifted the one nearest to him and rocked it from side to side. Yup, empty. And even if not, he didn't think he could drink a drop of alcohol right now.

It was not supposed to happen like that. Nanao-chan was supposed to fall in love with him and after that they would … explore. Not the exploring first!

And she had looked so un-Nanao-like this morning. So exposed.

He had only the highest respect for his fukutaicho and trusted her implicitly and wanted nothing more than wake up next to her every single morning for the rest of his life. But he wanted her to cuddle closer to him when she woke up, not sit there and look hurt and lost.

He could slap himself.

He liked Nanao. A lot. And it was true. He wanted her, and for more than just bed sport, he admitted to himself. He was a flirt, he knew that but Nanao was special.

Ever since the first time he had seen her, she had fascinated him. He could still recall the day clearly when Yama-ji told him that he would get a new fukutaicho.

After the disappearance of his former fukutaicho Yadomaru Lisa and some other high ranking officers, new Shinigami had risen in rank, among them one Ise Nanao.

That day was forever burned into his mind …

_**xxxoxxx**_

**Some 100 years earlier**

Kyoraku Shunsui was in a bad mood, which didn't happen often. It wasn't because the whole office was occupied by hostile paperwork but because he couldn't find his sake bottles under said paperwork.

And when he was disturbed in his search by an urgent call to the First Division, he didn't know if he should be glad or irritated to be interrupted. But he didn't want to let Yama-ji wait on him and so he shunpoed to his mentor.

When he arrived at the headquarters he could feel the buzz in the air. Lots of Shinigami, even some Academy Students were there, talking and laughing to each other but as soon as he stepped into the room, they quieted and stared at him in awe.

Ahh, pups. Probably never seen a taicho of the Gotei 13 before. Sometimes he gloried in the fact of being a captain and sometimes, considering all the paperwork hiding his sake bottles, he detested it.

He would give a lot to just … be sometimes, with no duties, and no obligations whatsoever.

Shaking his head at the dark thoughts he strode determinedly to the doors of Yama-ji's office and as soon as he was near to them they opened as if by magic.

When he saw Yama-ji and his fukutaicho battling with some paperwork he smiled, probably for the first time that day.

"Yama-ji, you called for me?" he inquired, knowing he was the only one to address the soutaicho that way and not really caring one way or another. It was what he had always called him.

"Ah, Shunsui, you finally made your way here. The matter is important, seeing as I haven't seen paperwork from your Division in weeks!" And with a mean, close-eyed stare he dared Shunsui to protest.

"Yare,yare, Yama-ji, it's just a bit late." He tried to placate the soutaicho.

"I know you don't have a fukutaicho anymore to help with the paperwork but I would have expected to at least get a _few_ forms in. This is not proper behaviour of a taicho of the Gotei 13."

Oh,oh, when Yama-ji got that scolding tone, he was in trouble.

"I searched in all the Gotei 13 and even the Academy to find new recruits for all the newly open positions and finally after a long while I found the perfect fukutaicho for you. She is as of now a graduate of the Academy and was supposed to go to the kido corps because of her extraordinary talent but I got her to sign into the Gotei 13 as your fukutaicho.

She was a very diligent student with dozens of positive references and not a single negative one. Her kido is her forte but she is also a capable swordswoman. I have reviewed her myself and thus, I am able to give her the position of fukutaicho."

Whoa, knowing that the soutaicho normally kept his speeches short he thought this new fukutaicho must really be something special. And also knowing that if Yama-ji had decided on something it would be suicide to try to change his stance. So, a new fukutaicho, it was.

"What's her name, then?" He wanted to know.

"Ise Nanao, at your service, Kyoraku-taicho." Came the prompt reply from behind him.

He hadn't even noticed her approaching, so involved had he been in Yama-ji.

The voice was a no-nonsense voice and as he turned around he knew the no-nonsense voice belonged to a no-nonsense woman.

She was young, not unexpected, since he knew that she had just graduated from the Academy but still surprising nonetheless. And there was not a single wrinkle in her Shinigami-robes.

Her black hair was held in place by a clip with one strand neatly shimmering across her forehead. Her glasses were meticulously cleaned until they sparkled.

And a heavy-looking book was clipped under her left arm.

Her exterior bespoke of extreme reserve and seriousness but he could feel a passionate woman shining out from her strange violet coloured eyes .

She was a vision.

She had her eyes trained on Yama-ji and wasn't even blinking if that was possible.

"Ah, Nanao-chan, we will have a lot of fun together."

So these were the first words he had ever spoken to her and her reaction to them had been so hilarious, it still made him smile.

With a heavy sigh he admitted to himself that he had no idea what to do.

_**xxxoxxx**_

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao arrived at the Fourth Division Building to find lots of people with hangovers milling around in hope of some sympathy.

She found Isane-fukutaicho soon enough. Even without the angry steam coming out of her ears, her loud voice had been distinctive.

"Excuse me, Isane-san, could I maybe persuade you for some of your time?" Nanao asked hesitantly, seeing the disgruntled look the fukutaicho was shooting her.

But with a heavy sigh, Isane led her into a room.

"What can I do for you, Ise-san? And before you answer, you do realize that it's an off day. Or at least it's supposed to be one! For every other division, that is, but not for the Fourth. The members from 11th were the first to arrive this morning in hope of some relief for their headaches. I was very close to splitting them open for them! Unohana-taicho wanted to help, but I sent her home again. At least one of us should enjoy the _"off-day"_." The normally quite docile Isane ranted, ending her tirade with little quotation marks while saying off-day.

"I'm very sorry to bother you and I'll be in your debt for doing a service for me." But Nanao just couldn't say any more. It was embarrassing and humiliating.

Now, Isane looked questioningly at her.

"What is it?" Now she was really curious. Nanao was the last she would have expected to come in and disturb their off day. She would have thought the taicho would come in, but the fukutaicho? No.

"It seems as if I have drunk too much, yesterday-", and was instantly cut off by Isane.

"So you want a remedy? No problem. We prepared so many hangover cures in advance of the party, it's ridiculous, but saved a lot of time, in the end. As you probably saw, there are just a few very good souls working today who just give out some cures and everybody is satisfied. I'll go and get you some, even if you don't look that hung-over. And you're the last person I would have expected to hand a cure out to." And with a smile Isane wanted to go and get some but was stopped by Nanao.

"No, please, that's not it. I drunk too much that is true but the reason why I'm here is more… delicate."

And with that Isane sat down again. Now looking even more curious.

Nanao didn't know how much to disclose but tried to stay as near to the truth as possible.

"I drank too much and after a certain point I can't seem to remember anything-" And again she was interrupted by Isane.

"That's quite normal, especially if you drink a lot and aren't used to it. Blackouts they are called. Sometimes you remember what happened and sometimes you don't, but it isn't too bad except if you wake up next to a stranger." Replied Isane jokingly, but growing serious as soon as she saw Nanao blanch.

"Oh, God, Nanao-san. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Who was it?" Isane's worry turned into curiousness, seeing as Nanao seemed okay. She also knew how many Shinigami were out there trying to bed fukutaichos to brag about it to their friends afterwards. She hoped that Nanao hadn't encountered one of those.

Nanao, grasping for straws, replied, "Yes, well, it was a stranger and I didn't wait around to ask questions. I went home instantly and then remembered that I wasn't on birth control. It's not the right time but, could you…?... God, this is embarrassing!"

And Isane could see that Nanao was truly humiliated.

"Don't worry, Nanao-san. I think it happens to all of us." And with that Isane gave her a shy smile. "Ask anybody you like and everyone, if they are truthful, will tell you that something similar has happened to them too."

Nanao knew that Isane wanted to make her feel better, but she blanched even more.

"Alright, come on let's get this behind us." And Isane got up again and this time, Nanao followed the healer.

Just before opening the door Nanao asked fearfully, "This will stay behind closed doors, won't it?"

"We are bound to keep everything we hear in our capacity as healers to ourselves." And with that they went into a slightly different room.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Afterwards Nanao made her way from Fourth to her Division's buildings with slightly less weight on her shoulders.

Before climbing the steps to her quarters, she decided on a different route. She went into the office she shared with her taicho and nearly fainted when she saw all the paperwork to be done.

Oh, my GOD! How, how was this possible in just a few days? She thought, rooted to the spot.

She looked at all the paperwork that had amassed during the recent hectic days.

And with a heavy sigh, she went to work, knowing that she would need days to finish with these and also knowing that new ones were coming in every day.

Again she sighed. At least it wasn't as bad as her first day as fukutaicho and seeing all the paperwork then.

She looked over to the desk of her taicho. Spotless without a pen out of order and no paperwork to speak of on it. Which wasn't that unusual.

The Shinigami from First Division, who handed out the paperwork, knew that her taicho didn't do paperwork and so they gave everything over to Nanao. Knowing that she would make her taicho do his signatures and reports she wasn't allowed to do for him.

But today she couldn't even sit behind her desk properly because there was even a stack on her chair!

She looked over at the clean desk of her taicho. Did she dare sit behind the taicho's desk? It wasn't as if he ever used it. She told herself. When he was in the office he slumped on the floor by the window or on the couch by the door.

She looked outside at the sunny spring day and knew that today would be a sleeping-by-the-window day.

And with a fierce glare she thought that it was the least he could do, offering her his desk and so she took the stack from her chair and went over to her taicho's desk.

It felt strange sitting here. But as soon as she glanced at all the paperwork she put all her thoughts aside and concentrated on doing everything correctly. Which was very good because now she could finally think of something else except what she had done the last 24 hours. No! She would not think about it at all.

But after the first form, she had to rethink that because it certainly wasn't fun filling in names of the Shinigami of their Division who had died during the battles.

With a tear in her eye she surmised that this day was probably the worst of her life.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Thanks again for reading!_

_I wanted to show that Shunsui is a lot further with recognizing his feelings for Nanao. He isn't sure if he loves her but he cares for her deeply and knows it, whereas Nanao doesn't want to acknowledge anything of the sort._

_And it means a lot to me if you let me know what you think. Tell me if I've made mistakes. I'm not perfect, but I try to be. lol. _

_You can write anything you want, you know? You can write "It's an okay story, or that you dis/like it etc._

_And I love those even more that say what they dis/liked or why it is an okay story so I know what to include in further chapters and what not to ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi ya'll__,_

_I'm back from my vacation with a new chapter. Am I nice or what?_

_I loved getting new reviews. God, I'm a sucker for them. __Really._

_So to show you that I really love every single one of them I dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed chapter 3._

_**Thanks:**_ WinterVines, Breezybiatch, akirk85029, darkangel1910, Devatron2000, JenovaJuice97 & Barbed Wire Proxy

_You guys are really amazing!!_

_And now to get on with the story…ENJOY_!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 4: Foolish ****Misunderstanding**

It was the first working day after the festivities that found Nanao sliding the door open to the quiet and, of course, unoccupied office. She sighed. Why her taicho even bothered coming in for the few hours he did, doing practically nothing, was still a mystery to her. Somehow she had hoped that she would at least understand him better after all that had happened. _Uh oh, Nanao_, she told herself, _dangerous territory_.

With another sigh she stepped inside and looked with a pleased expression onto her desk, which was a _lot_ emptier than yesterday. Thank god.

She went to her desk, sat down and commenced to fill out the sheer endless stack of paperwork.

Just as she was in her element, around midday, the door slid open and Kyoraku-taicho stepped into the office. Everything froze, it seemed. The both of them weren't even breathing.

It was just such an awkward moment in which no one knew what to say or do but Shunsui recovered quickly and effectively.

"Good morning, Nanao-chan!" As if nothing had happened. Well, it seemed that two could play the avoiding game, Nanao thought.

"Good morning, taicho." Nanao answered politely.

Shunsui wandered over and behind his desk and spread out his pink haori just under the big window to sprawl on it elegantly. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Only the missing straw hat made the picturesque scene look differently from any other ordinary day.

"You have to sign some important forms, so I can send them off, taicho. They're on your desk." Nanao remarked.

Shunsui looked over at the few neatly stacked papers and nodded to Nanao's general direction.

"Hm, later, Nanao-chan." He promised.

Nanao blinked. Normally he would try to flirt or weasel his way out and vanish in a matter of seconds if there was anything for him to do. That he said he would do them later was like anybody else practically jumping the papers and filling them out in seconds.

When Shunsui looked up and saw the flabbergasted look that Nanao made he lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

But Nanao recovered quickly and went back to her work. And then it was quiet again, except for the occasional humming of Shunsui or the regular scrapes of Nanao's brush on the paper.

Nanao desperately tried to concentrate but somehow the presence of her taicho made her nervous, especially considering the strange dream she had had the previous night. It hadn't been a bad dream or an especially vivid dream, no. There just had been a general sense of soft darkness and shivers, the occasional gasp and the general feeling of flesh pressing into hers.

A shiver wracked her frame just thinking about it. Suffice it to say that she woke sweating and unbelievably hot.

Nanao looked over to her taicho and startled because he was … gone!

Her gaze swivelled around and she nearly jumped a foot high when she saw her taicho leaning over her desk staring intently into her face.

"Nanao-chan, did you hear what I said? I'm going over to Jushiro for a bit. I've done my paperwork. Okay?" He asked her as if he was a little child who had to ask his mother for permission to go out and play. Which rankled Nanao quite a bit but she suppressed the urge to give a scathing remark and took on her usual professional air.

"Of course, taicho." She tried to compose herself and went back to her paperwork so she only heard the door sliding open and closed.

_He had done his paperwork, already? _Was Nanao's only thought, as she saw the papers on the edge of her desk.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_**xxxoxxx**_

"It's horrible, Ukitake. Absolutely horrible. I'm such an idiot!" Shunsui wailed with a sake bottle in one hand, whining to his best friend the 13th Division Taicho, Ukitake Jushiro.

"Yes, yes, I understood that part, but what _is_ so horrible? You came in and started drinking _my_ sake and then you began to lament about _it_ being so horrible. But what?!"

Jushiro was exasperated with his friend, because unlike other times when Shunsui was in this state, Ukitake was still a bit hung-over at the moment, and it showed a bit.

Shunsui just stared at his friend. "You're meeeeaaaaaan, Casanova. I _can't_ tell you." Shunsui said as if Jushiro was retarded.

Jushiro was perplexed. He looked closer at Shunsui and was alarmed to notice that Shunsui was really depressed.

Not acting depressed. But really _feeling_ it and Ukitake was now really worried about his friend. What could put Shunsui in such a state?!

What, indeed.

"Shunsui, tell me, what is the matter? I've known you now for quite a looooong time. You know you can tell me."

And Shunsui went uncharacteristically serious and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No, no I really can't. I promised."

And with that Shunsui heaved his big body into a standing position, albeit wobbly.

"I have to go, Ukitake." With a sad wave of his hand and his hair without his hat swinging behind him, he left his best friend in his office. Completely confused and not knowing what had just happened.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao was still in the office trying to beat the Backlash Of Paperwork into submission and it seemed as if slowly but surely she was winning. Yes!

Nanao looked at the twilight outside the office window and wondered anew where her captain had vanished to. She had felt him at the 13th Division but after that, nothing. He was suppressing his reiatsu.

She looked at the forms still to be made and at those that were already done and made a little happy dance. In her head, of course. Not much longer and she would be able to finish the paperwork and fall into her bed and not wake up until tomorrow morning. Ah, bliss.

Jerking back from her day (well, actually it wasn't really day anymore, but she didn't want to come up with another word) dream, she was surprised to see one Matsumoto Rangiku leaning against the closed shoji-door to her office.

"You know, I haven't heard anything from you, for all I knew, you could very well have been dead or something. Thanks for letting me know you weren't lying in some ditch or alley."

The other fukutaicho's saccharine sarcastic words brought Nanao out of her day dreams for sure. Thank the gods.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rangiku-san, I've just been so busy with … paperwork." She finished lamely.

Rangiku dragged in a long breath, held it for a second and expelled it in one long stream. "Ah, it's alright. Here, I found your taicho's hat on the street. He's probably missing it terribly." And Nanao discovered just at that moment that Rangiku was indeed holding her taicho's straw hat under her arm.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to give it to him." Nanao stood up from behind her desk, went to Rangiku and wanted to take the hat from her but Rangiku only reluctantly gave up the hat.

"Nanao, tell me what's bothering you. You're behaving stranger than normal."

Not wanting to jump into that particular conversation, Nanao jumped onto the least bothering matter, "Well, thank you very much, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku, becoming exasperated very quickly, replied, "You know exactly what I mean. Tell me."

Nanao looked at Rangiku. Really looked at her. She knew that for all the other fukutaicho's appearances to be a certified bombshell and air-head, Rangiku was one of the most astute and loyal and not to forget reliable Shinigami, Nanao had ever met. And so Nanao came to a decision. She looked at the closed door and tried to listen for passing-by Shinigami.

"Something happened…at the party…" But she just couldn't bring herself to continue, but then she didn't have to…

"Oh, Nanao, you don't have to talk anymore, I know what you want to say."

Nanao blinked behind her glasses. "You do?"

"Oh, yes. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It was to be expected."

"It was?" Was that her voice, stupidly questioning Rangiku's statements?

"Yes. Just think. All the stress lately with the War and the Espada, you needed an outlet."

"I did?" Yep, it was her voice.

"Uh huh." And Rangiku nodded wisely, "Don't worry, it happens to the best."

"It does?" Gods, could she sound any stupider? Get a grip on yourself, Nanao. It was just _very_ difficult in connection with the turn of this conversation. It was like she was watching from the sidelines.

"Really, Nanao. Don't sweat it."

"I just can't believe that it happened." Nanao brought forth.

"Well, everybody assumed that it'd happen eventually."

Nanao blanched past white at that. "W-what do you mean, _everybody_?! Do others know?" They couldn't, could they? Had somebody seen Kyoraku-taicho go into her quarters that night?

"Oh, yes. Pretty much everybody saw you, while you did it. Unfortunately, I was too drunk to really remember much but it looked like you where having fun."

Nanao was past shocked right about now and nearly screamed hysterically, "People saw us doing _it _?! How?!"

Nanao was only seconds away from having a major nervous breakdown.

"Well, really, Nanao. What did you expect? You were doing it in public!"

"In public?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. The ability to form real sentences must have truly abandoned her.

Rangiku, who just now noticed the state Nanao was in, asked,"Nanao, are you alright? You don't look too well."

"No, I don't think I am. I think I'm going to faint now and not wake up until the earth swallows me whole."

"Really Nanao. It's not that bad. Everyone thinks you were really cool. They want to invite you all now and do it with you." Rangiku stated happily.

Nanao at that point could see black spots forming in her vision. "Do it with me?" Was that croak her voice?

Rangiku was really worried by now. "Nanao, what's the matter? Just because you were drunk doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Not even for you."

Nanao, who had been contemplating the softness (or lack) of the floor, felt whip lashed.

"Drunk?"

Rangiku not really hearing the emotion behind Nanao's question, continued, "Like I said, you must be a really cool drunk if everybody wants to go and do a bar-crawl with you now. Why do you never go and have a drink with me?" Rangiku pouted prettily.

"Drunk?!"

As if hearing her for the first time, Rangiku frowned. "Yes, yes, drunk. Didn't you listen to me?" And then a really shrewd look replaced the frown. "Hmm, what were you thinking I was talking about?"

Nanao who was at that point clinging to the last shreds of composure answered her fast, too fast, "What? Nothing! Drunk!"

"No, no, no. You thought I was talking about something entirely else, and as your appointed best friend and colleague, I demand an answer. Now.

And Nanao just crumpled. The near nervous breakdown taking its toll.

"Oh, Rangiku-san, it's horrible. Horrible, I tell you." She looked around and felt for any wayward reiatsus. "I slept with Kyoraku-taicho!"

After that explosive whispered confession, it was so quiet you could even hear the little fly from across the room.

And then Rangiku blinked. A lot. The first real sign of life after her confession. And then she sat down heavily on the sofa behind herself.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know. And I can't remember a thing. I just woke up next to him, with a hang-over from hell. Isane-san is the only other person who knows, besides you now, and not even she knows it was with Kyoraku-taicho!" Nanao was near tears.

"Oh. My. God."

"You said that already! Get a grip on yourself. I need you now." Nanao was all but hysterical.

"Oh. My. God." And she just looked at Nanao as if seeing her for the first time. "I can't believe it. You… you gave in!"

Nanao looked taken aback. "I did no such thing. I was drunk out of my mind!"

"But you gave in! Oh. My. God!"

"Rangiku-san, concentrate."

"Oh, sorry, it's just a lot to take in. You know, everybody assumed the two of you'd get it on sooner or later, because there's always this sexual tension going on between the two of you, and I for myself think you're perfect for each other, it's just… you resisted him for sooo long. How long have you resisted him now?"

Nanao grated her teeth. "I. Did. Not. Give. In. I can't remember anything!"

Rangiku had found her composure very fast again. "Well, you still ended in bed with him, which tells me you gave in. It may have been the irresponsible, looking-for-fun-and-action-part of you, but it was still _you_."

And with that, Rangiku spoke what Nanao hadn't even dared to think about… because it was the truth. It had not been some clone of her. It had been her who had _given in_, as Rangiku so aptly put it. At _least_ a small part of her had wanted to sleep with her taicho, even if only to satisfy her curiosity. The curiosity, she would have sworn on her life an hour ago not to have.

Nanao was confused, once again. But this time with the strength of Rangiku to rely on, she promised to be truthful with herself. And the truth was that her taicho was still a mystery to her. She had been at his side, as his fukutaicho, now for over a hundred years. But not ever had she dared to even think about him as anything except the lazy, albeit strong taicho, who inspired a loyalty in his subordinates that was almost comical.

He was intelligent. Fiercely so. She knew that, probably better than most. And she had seen it on numerous occasions. But still she had never allowed herself to even think that his continuous advances were anything but done out of getting another notch on his bedpost.

She had never dared to read anything into them, even if she had wanted to. Desperately.

As his fukutaicho and as a member of the 8th Division, she knew she would follow her taicho into the fiery depths of hell or the black bleakness of Hueco Mundo itself, without blinking an eyelash. She trusted him implicitly and she would never go against a direct order from him.

So why couldn't she trust in his advances? The answer to that came with a sudden and astounding clarity. Because it would _hurt _her. Not physically, no. Much, much worse. It would hurt her heart. Wounds to the body could be healed, sometimes not even leaving a scar, but a wound to the heart hurt so much worse and bled so much more. Over years. And just when you thought that the wound was closed, the littlest of things could rip it open again.

Nanao came back from her reflections that bordered on being an epiphany and found Rangiku still sitting on the couch, in the same position, slowly shaking her head and murmuring over and over, "I don't believe this."

"Rangiku-san, would you please refrain from telling anybody about what I've just told you? It would be very much appreciated." Her voice was still quiet but a lot stronger and more decisive than it had been in days.

Rangiku looked hard and deep at Nanao and it was as if she saw more than Nanao wanted her to see.

"That you have to ask me _that_, shows better than anything else that you're still a bit _off_. Of course, I won't tell a soul, even if this'd be the best gossip in decades. Don't worry Nanao," She stood up and looked straight into Nanao's eyes, _everything will be alright_. You'll see."

And with these parting words, Rangiku left the office, still shaking her head a bit and murmuring to herself.

Nanao was left in turmoil and with a heavy sigh she let herself fall onto the couch Rangiku had just vacated. _"So, now what am I supposed to do?" _She asked herself aloud.

With a start she noticed that she still held her taicho's straw hat in her hands. Quite tightly too, and instantly gentled her grip. She didn't want to damage her taicho's property.

She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Remembering Rangiku's last words, it was difficult to believe that everything would be alright again.

She felt drained and infinitely tired after her soul baring. And there was still paperwork waiting for her. But she just couldn't raise the energy to move a muscle.

The opening of the shoji-door to the office jerked her out of a half slumber and none other than her taicho stood inside the door looking rather startled to find Nanao on the couch instead of behind her desk. But that expression soon gave way to a more troubled one.

"Nanao, we have to talk."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I hope you enjoyed it so far. Let me know, please._

_Well, this story is taking a totally different turn than I had anticipated in my mind. Which is cool. I think. __Just wanted to let you know if you haven't read it, that is. The story is rated M for a reason you'll soon find out. I just don't want to write when the chapters come something like "Lemon, ahoy!" because then you'll know that a lemon is coming and I think that totally destroys the spontaneity of the moment, when it comes. Just a little warning. It won't be in the next chapter (as far as I know) but soon._

_The next chapter is already partly done so expect a new chapter soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Drunken …

_Hi Everybody,_

_I'm soo__o sorry for the delay. I know I said Sunday. But we had a little family reunion which was fun but not very productive to writing._

_A__nd then out of the blue Shunsui wanted to have some say in this chapter too. So the first part was not really planned. And he was not very patient, that Shunsui. For all his laziness, he's rather _lively_ in this chapter._

_I have to thank you all who reviewed again. You guys are the best. Yes, YOU are meant: _Mahogony Rose, peckforever, darkangel1910, WinterVines, fgdfsgsdg, Devatron2000 & JenovaJuice97

_You guys are sooo cool._

_And thanks__ for all those who read and favourite me and my story, that's just amazing._

_So on with the story and … ENJOY!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 5: Drunken Revelations**

After leaving Ukitake Shunsui couldn't decide what to do or where to go. His brain functions were currently still a bit muddled from the sake he had inhaled but he knew that the fog would clear soon. He hadn't drunk _that _much.

So Shunsui let his feet lead him and wandered around Sereitei, not really taking in the beautiful scenery. The sun was shining brightly and he missed his hat again. Desperately. It wasn't so much because the hat was expensive, it wasn't, but the hat was somehow a part of him, ever since the day he had bought it. He smiled slightly, remembering that day.

It had been an exceptionally hot and sunny day in Soul Society. It still was one of the hottest days to date. Nanao-chan had been his fukutaicho for some time, longer than a lot of others had lasted but the two of them had still been trying to get used to each other and each other's habits.

Sometimes she had been a bit too proper for his tastes but the innate cuteness just made up for everything. Nobody would dare call Ise Nanao _cute_. But she was. It was just that not everybody could see it. You had to really look for it to notice it.

So the day had been uncommonly hot and not even the shady side of a tree had been able to prevent the sun from giving him a slight heat stroke.

When Nanao-chan had found him she had at first thought he had indulged in too much sake again but after smelling the absence of sake fumes on him and finding no sake bottles in the vicinity she had paused and when she had laid her cool hand on his forehead and had found him burning up, she hadn't hesitated but had lugged him into the 4th Division.

After this little incident she had sent him out to get some _"protective measures"_ if he _"absolutely _had_ to waste precious time napping under some tree in a godforsaken place and indulge in a stupid sunshine session"_. Those had been her words and he still remembered every single one of them.

He smiled as a slight breeze passed him. Nanao-chan got really amusing once she was in a temper.

So he had gone out and bought himself a hat. Nanao-chan had probably not anticipated that he would wear the hat wherever he went but he had found the hat very much to his liking even if his fukutaicho had not agreed with his choice of headwear.

It had been so much fun to see her face after walking into the office that afternoon with his new acquisition proudly presented on his head. There had been a slight pressing together of her lips. So slight he knew he wouldn't have seen it had he not been looking for it. She had probably wanted to say something but had already known at that point of time that it would be hopeless.

She had been so cute that day. And she had intrigued him more with every day she resisted his advances. At the beginning he had been out of his element after her continual refusals but had soon respected her for it and found their daily exchanges of banter to be a refreshing sport, even if he sometimes had a date with the heavy side of her _kido_-book.

Shunsui smiled every single time he thought of this memory and was a bit gloomier to find the reassuring weight of his hat missing. As soon as he went into one of the many parks in and around Sereitei and began lounging under one of the many trees, he started to think about the situation.

It had been awkward today to be in the same office as his Nanao-chan which could absolutely _not_ continue. He hadn't even been able to relax properly and had found the first possible excuse to flee.

He had even done some paperwork! He was imagining that he could still feel the heaviness of the brush on his delicate fingers. He shuddered.

Coming back to the problem at hand he knew that they couldn't simply ignore what had happened and avoid this topic completely. It would just lead to a lot of stress and complications. Two things he had banned from his life at an early age. He also knew that it would not be conductive to their relationship as taicho and fukutaicho.

He had often been lost in thoughts about his Nanao-chan. While dozing in the office his thoughts often wandered to Nanao-chan who did the paperwork not ten feet from him. She was a strange one for sure. But he had decided early on that that was a very good and even welcome thing.

She was one of the most organized persons he knew and a neat-freak to boot and made little lists for practically everything. He found that very amusing and also admired her for her little quirks. Well, he had them too.

He also respected her strength a great deal after having watched her numerous times using her _kido._ And he had to admit that she would have been an exceptional accessory to the _kido_-corps. And his respect had grown to new heights when she had asked him to train with her with their _zanpakuto_. She knew that _kido_ was her strong suit but she had also wanted to improve her sword skills, which he admired a great deal.

And her _zanpakuto_ had been so beautiful… and also dangerous, not to forget dangerous, he added, looking down at the little scar on the back of his wrist.

She did pretty much all the paperwork except for those he had to sign as captain, even if sometimes when he took too long she would fill out the appropriate things and he would only have to sign it. Which was definitely a bonus in his book.

He knew he loved her. Not because she did all the paperwork or because she practically organized his life for him but because when she filled out those boring forms and came across something complicated she would purse her lips slightly or when something was too easy her eyes would flash in annoyance and her nose would curl that she had to fill out something so abundant and beneath her.

When she trained the Shinigami from their Division she was very strict and adamant and nobody would even think of disputing her. Absolutely nobody. She would even give little Byakuya a run for his money. But at the same time she was so patient with them. If the Shinigami came to her with a question, she would patiently and clearly explain it until the other person understood her completely. She wanted their Division to be strong and even if she didn't agree with all their activities, read drinking and partying, she felt responsible for them and did everything in her power to make sure they were alright.

It was her who led the Division. Maybe not in name but in act she certainly did.

He just knew she would make a great mother one day. _Where had that thought come from now? _

And then there were _those_ moments. The moments in which he had these thoughts that, would his Nanao-chan know, he would have a perpetual concussion because of the many beatings he would get with her trusty book.

Those thoughts centred on her slender form and the elegant indention just above her cute butt at the small of her back that was visible despite her _hakama_. Or the elegant arch of her throat that just begged to be licked. Or even better, the slight movement of up and down of her breasts whenever she took a breath.

He so badly wanted to touch and lick the swell of her glorious breasts. A sudden thought had him caressing and biting the upper swell of her mounds and with a start he had to admit that he wasn't too sure if it had been a fantasy or reality.

He had touched her.

He looked down at his hands as if he had never seen them before. They had been on her body, on her luscious skin and he couldn't even remember the feel of her. Life was unfair. He knew that better than most.

So what was he supposed to do now in this situation?

He had never been so…so _obsessed_ with another woman but considering the beautiful near-enigma that his beautiful Nanao-chan was, he wasn't too surprised.

While trying to come up with something, a sudden thought hit him. It wasn't _him_ who should be thinking up something and it was neither _her_. It was _them _together who had to figure this out now.

This was his chance. His chance to show Nanao-chan that he was serious in his advances. And not just for a few stolen moments but for as long as she would have him. He also knew that if he acted too fast now, she would definitely run.

And with a lurch to his feet that nearly made him fall back on his ass he felt for Nanao-chan's reiatsu and found it still in the office and so he made his way to it, only now noticing that it was nearly dark by now.

Twenty minutes later found Shunsui in front of their shared office door. The office building in itself had been deserted and the only reiatsu he could find was exactly the one he was looking for.

He debated the wisdom of just barging in when she was probably still deeply concentrated, doing the paperwork.

Taking a deep breath for courage, the legendary taicho of the 8th Division, Kyoraku Shunsui went into the office to battle with his fierce little fukutaicho. Gods, he was missing his hat!

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_Why did that sound so ominous?_ Nanao wondered. How could four such simple, non-threatening words sound so… not simple and threatening?

"_We need to talk."_ He had said. Yes, well, then talk, Nanao wanted to shout, because the sudden silence after his announcement was just too much. Everything was too much! She was tired, no she was soul weary.

This day had not been the easiest for her. And she had thought yesterday had been bad. She was exhausted in every sense of the word. Not only was there still so much to do work wise but there was also so much emotional stuff she had processed today. She had been so honest with herself like she had never allowed herself to be before and now she was drained. Mentally, emotionally and physically. Yeah, you name it.

Her taicho, however, was standing at the window and was looking out at the near darkness, vibrating with his reiatsu.

Once again she realized what an imposing man her taicho was, while feeling small pulses of his reiatsu. Not only was he tall and well muscled but he sometimes held himself in a way that shouted to everyone _"Here I come, get out of my way or be squashed."_ When he wasn't being lazy, that is.

The only thing that was missing in this picture was his straw hat, which she had become quite used to seeing on him and with slight surprise she noticed that she still held it in her grasp. And since she didn't want to sit around here for more time than was necessary, she got her bone tired body up into a standing position and was just about to make the first steps in her taicho's direction, when he turned around.

Now the two were finally facing each other. The biting of the straw hat into her hand brought Nanao back to life and so she extended her hand towards her taicho.

"Your hat, Kyoraku-taicho. Rangiku-san brought it over a while ago. She found it at the site of the party."

Her taicho's face lighted up as if a child had been told that Christmas was early and with a quick movement he took his prized possession and sat it atop his head in its rightful position.

He sighed in bliss and his whole demeanour was instantly happier.

"Thanks, Nanao-chan, let's better get this over with or we'll be here the whole night." Shunsui began.

"As you wish, taicho." Nanao acquiesced, not wanting to stay here the whole night. She would probably fall asleep after the first hour.

Shunsui sighed, not really knowing how to start this conversation. "It's about that night, Nanao-chan."

"Oh really? And here I thought you wanted to talk about the paperwork." Was her sarcastic answer.

Her taicho shot her a look Nanao had never seen before, on him at least.

"Nanao, this is serious."

The both of them stopped at that and contemplated the ridiculousness of the situation. _Kyoraku-taicho_ admonishing his _fukutaicho_ to be more serious? Wasn't it the other way around, usually?

Both had to smile and at least some of the ice was broken.

Shunsui walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the spot beside him invitingly and sighed as Nanao walked over after a short inner debate.

"So…?" Nanao wanted him to continue. Hadn't it been him with the whole _"We need to talk?"_

It was awkward again but then, she admitted, that lately there had been an abundance of these moments.

"Yare, Nanao-chan. I don't know where to start."

The both of them were sitting at each end of the couch and were both looking at everything else in the room except each other. Until Shunsui sighed.

"Ignoring it won't solve this, Nanao-chan. We've tried it and I don't know what you think but for me it doesn't work."

And after that it was quiet again.

"I don't know what you want me to say, taicho. We both can't remember a thing, so why shouldn't we be able to ignore it?"

Her taicho jumped up and began to walk off his excess energy.

"Yes, but we _know_ that something happened and not knowing what _exactly_, is even worse, don't you think?" He gesticulated with his hands to make his point.

"We've only been trying a day, really. Maybe it gets easier over time."

"Yare, Nanao-chan, sometimes I forget how young you still are." A slight smile accompanied that statement.

Nanao, feeling her hackles rising, wanted to know, "What's that supposed to mean, _taicho_?"

And with that she went into a standing position right in front of him.

Her taicho smiled gently down at her, "There was no insult meant, Nanao-chan. Just a statement of fact. You can't deny that I've lived quite a bit longer than you have. Trust me in this. Trust me that it won't work like that. We have to talk about what happened and try to sort it out. If we can't then, well…"

Nanao held her breath because something horrible had just occurred to her.

"What? Then what, taicho? Do you want me to transfer to another Division?"

Her taicho looked shocked and came nearer to her position.

"No, no, no, Nanao-chan. Absolutely not! There will be no transferring. I forbid you, as your taicho, to ever leave m- ahh, this Division!"

Nanao looked kind of shocked at his vehement speech. Her taicho and _vehement_?

"But I don't know what we're supposed to do. And I _always_ know what to do."

Shunsui smiled at that and thought, _Yes, that was certainly true_.

Both hadn't noticed until that moment that they had stepped right in front of each other, so caught up were they both in their emotions.

But now they certainly noticed. Night had fallen all around them already and both had been too occupied with each other to switch on any lights, so now the two of them were wrapped in darkness. The only illumination was the orange light from the street lamps outside that threw shadows in a peculiar way all over the room.

Shunsui had to admit that Nanao looked stunning in the soft light from outside. She even looked a bit ethereal and unreal in that moment.

And so he just couldn't help himself. He took that one step that brought him right in front of her, slid the fingers of his right hand along her cheek gently until he cupped the softness lightly and lowered his head.

Shunsui wasn't thinking clearly. Or not at all, more like it or he would have slapped himself into sanity. Who had been thinking about going slowly with Nanao-chan just an hour ago?

Nanao didn't know what to do. She knew that her taicho would kiss her now if she didn't stop him. He had such a gentle hold of her cheek she knew that it would be too simple to free herself if she really wanted to. And he wouldn't try to stop her, she knew that.

So should she protest now and stop this? But suddenly protesting was the farthest thing in her mind because as soon as his lips had touched hers, she could feel her body responding. She could only feel the silken texture of her taicho's lips.

He kissed her slowly and gently as if he was afraid she would bolt, which was not improbable. He let his lips glide over hers. And the sudden thought that she didn't want him to stop couldn't even make her hesitate. She would not stop him. She would live in the moment, just this once and feed her curiosity.

And so when the pressure of his lips increased she didn't think of all the repercussion of their actions but gave herself fully to this moment in time and all thought left her at the touch of his tongue.

Shunsui felt it, the moment she stopped thinking and started feeling. Her small body leaned slowly but surely into his bigger one and her hand glided unhurriedly along his cheek heading for his hair. Abrading his stubble slightly. Her soft curves were pressing against his hard muscles and the connection between his brain and his body was instantly disconnected.

Sighs were exchanged and hands started sliding along clothed bodies. With every second that passed their actions grew less gentle and more demanding. Until Shunsui clasped her ass tightly into his hands and hoisted Nanao onto the edge of his desk, stepping between her accommodating parted legs.

And soon their bodies were already mimicking a much older and much more pleasurable dance. Groans and moans were heard with increasing frequency and their lips started to wander.

Nanao could feel the light tingling of his facial hair on her lips and found this to be titillating. His elevated pulse as she licked along his throat reassured her that she was doing something right. The whole situation still felt so surreal to her. Wasn't there something she should remember?

But when her taicho parted the folds of her uniform and started to trail his kisses along the arch of her neck and the upper swell of her breasts, it was difficult to form a thought. Nanao held onto his silky haori and tilted her head back to give him better access to her front, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside and Nanao could hear the bawling from some drunken Shinigami which catapulted her back into herself. Repercussions, obligations, duties and rules swirled in her mind with dizzying speed until she shoved her taicho away from herself and jumped from the table, her legs nearly buckling because her legs were nearly rubber like.

Without looking at her taicho she said into the room, "I have to go." In a voice that was a bit squeak like and too high for her liking. And as soon as she had opened the door and stepped outside she could hear her taicho saying softly, "I didn't know you were a little coward, Nanao-chan."

That did it. She turned around and went right up to him. "I'm not a coward! But what we are doing here is forbidden. Do you even know what could happen if this gets out? If somebody tells the _soutaicho_? They will maybe slap your hands a bit but they will demote me so fast I won't know what happened. And what are you even doing kissing me? Why are you kissing me? What is it that you want from me? Is it the chase? Does it turn you on that I resist you? I know men like that. Well, say something dammit!" She was breathing hard after having said her piece without pausing or even once taking a breath. Everything had just exploded from her.

Shunsui looked kind of stunned. No, shocked would be the better word. But he got himself together quickly. When he gave his answer his voice didn't stay calm either until he was quite loud there at the end too.

"Yare, Nanao-chan. If you would ever let me finish when I'm talking to you instead of beating me with your _heavy _book you would know that I love you!"

_**x**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_A/N:__ Isn't that end just great? I'm so proud because originally there was a different one but this one just flashed into my head, WHAM, and I really like it._

_I had a heat stroke about two weeks ago while on vacation and let me tell you it wasn't fun. So I know how Shunsui must have felt. My head was so hot (had a bit of a fever) and my eyes so swollen I thought they would try to explode out of my head. I think I had a light form because normally you have to throw up too. Then I bought this cool cap and everything was well again._

_Ever had a heatstroke or sunstroke?_

_I love hea__ring from YOU. Tell me about the mistakes you find because I know I make them, English not being my first language and all, but if it's one thing I can't stand it's mistakes in a story. Since I don't have a beta (I don't have the patience for them) I'd really feel good if you could tell me my mistakes. _

_So__, see ya soon!!_

_P.S. And __JenovaJuice97, have you noticed that my chapters get longer and longer every time?_


	6. Chapter 6

Shunsui knows that she isn't a coward but he knows her so well and knew the right thing to say to her

_Hi guys,_

_Sorry for the long wait but I hope that this chapter makes up for it._

_I loved getting all your reviews and I cherish every single one, so…_

_**Thank you sooo much!**__ I love reading all your posts:_ Devatron2000, JenovaJuice97, WinterVines , Mahogony Rose_, _peckforever_, _darkangel1910_, _sdfaf _, _Barbed Wire Proxy_, _cattenlent

_You're amazing!!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 6: ****Foolish Memories**

"_Yare, Nanao-chan. If you would ever let me finish when I'm talking to you instead of beating me with your heavy book you would know that I love you!"_

After this statement, Nanao felt rooted to the spot and to her it felt like the world stood still and held its breath. She didn't know what to feel. Didn't know what to do, let alone _say_. She wouldn't be able to move even _if_ she could find her scattered thoughts at the moment.

This felt unlike anything she had ever experienced. She felt so out of her element, like a fish on land.

She couldn't have heard right. She just couldn't.

"You love me?" She gasped in a strangled voice. "You. Love. Me... Do you think I'm stupid, or what? First you insult me by saying I'm a coward and then this! Who do you think you are? I know you are my taicho but not even that gives you the right to say something like that to me!"

For all her bravado, Nanao was seconds away from just crumbling to the floor and bawling her eyes out. She was only still standing by sheer force of will.

And Shunsui must have felt that because the expression on his face was infinitely tender and reassuring. He didn't want to hurt her, not at all. Shunsui just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her there safely forever, so no one could hurt her heart anymore, because he guessed that that was the crux of the matter. Someone had hurt her in the past to make her not trust in love anymore.

Shunsui could read it plainly in her eyes. And he wanted to cripple that someone. For someone as peace-loving as him it was near a declaration of war.

"Nanao-chan, shh." He tried to placate her and walked towards her carefully as if she was a cornered animal that would attack him if he made the wrong move. He had to tread lightly.

But before Nanao could do anything Shunsui was right in front of her, holding her head in the strong palms of his hands. So softly that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Do not play with me." Were her whispered words. When one tear started its hot slide along her cheek, it was stopped by Shunsui's thumb. Tenderly he lifted the teardrop from her face and it hung precariously on his digit until it made its descent to the floor between the two of them.

"Do not cry, Nanao-chan. Is it really so horrible that I love you?" Shunsui asked with a smile that was meant to reassure and lighten the mood. It didn't have the desired effect, though, instead Nanao didn't even try to hold back her tears anymore. She couldn't.

"Shh, Nanao-chan. It's alright." But Shunsui looked very panicked himself at the moment. He couldn't bear the sight of a woman's tears and combine that with the tears of his Nanao-chan, and he was in a frenzy, to say the least.

"Why do you cry, beautiful Nanao-chan? Please, tell me." Shunsui at that point was desperate to make her stop crying. He stepped closer to her body until she gripped his haori and uniform tightly in her little fists as if they were a lifeline for her. And Shunsui still held her head enclosed in between his strong hands.

"It's been too much. This is all so unreal." Nanao hiccupped. "Why are you saying you love me?"

"Because it's what I feel. It's not something I would say just to say something. The words actually mean something to me. As do you. I don't say anything I don't mean, you should know that." He said simply.

Nanao knew that but… "But why?" She demanded to know. She couldn't even understand the concept of someone like him wanting to love someone like her.

"Are catchwords enough or do you want the whole list?" Shunsui asked with a charming smile on his face.

That brought her out of her crying. Nanao blinked and sniffed at the same time, making Shunsui smile even more.

"The whole list, if you please. I like lists." She added haughtily still sniffing a bit. Was she actually considering that he could be serious? She must be really out of it. So she let him talk. She wanted to hear this.

With a smile Shunsui began, "You are a woman unlike any I have ever met. You're so courageous and brave that it astounds me and stops my heart every time I see you charge into battle."

Nanao, feeling victorious and at the same time strangely deflated, called him on that.

"Liar. You just said that I'm a coward. Did you forget that already?"

Shunsui didn't really seem to be bothered, "No I haven't forgotten and you should know that I only said that to make you not run off as you had planned on doing. A coward would have run away but someone brave would have stayed and confronted the one to tell such lies. Which one did you do? How did you act? I've seen many brave Shinigami go into battle but never with your fierceness. And never with your elegance. So, would you like to hear the other points on the list too?"

Nanao who was still holding onto his haori with one hand, dabbed at her eyes with the lapels of her uniform and made the sign with her hand for him to continue.

"Somehow I figured you'd let me continue." He breathed. "You don't hold back when you're displeased, not even with me. And I cherish honesty above all else. You are genuine Nanao-chan. Not fake, not someone who plays a part and says something in one moment and then does something else in the next. You're Ise Nanao and whoever doesn't like that can go to hell because you're you and you won't change just to conform.

The fact that you're so perfectly organised certainly helps in this Division and let's face it, it's actually you who runs this Division, Nanao-chan. You're intelligent and fiercely protective of all the members of this squad.

But what is even more important to me is that you touched my heart, Nanao. You're so deep inside of me that to take you out, would be to rip out a part of myself."

Nanao couldn't look at him because she couldn't bear the seriousness in his tone. Especially since he hadn't used the affix and had just called her Nanao. Which was unusual to say the least.

"I bet you say that to all your _lady-friends_." She tried to make a joke of it, not wanting to fall into this serious moment he had created.

Shunsui, though, was still solemn, "I won't deny that I have this reputation but I will deny that it's actually a hundred percent true. I am not quite this womanizing player everybody apparently thinks I am. I won't say that I've lived my life as a monk but my reputation is _mostly_ exaggerated."

Nanao was curious because she had always thought that the rumours were a bit overdone but…

"Then why don't you say anything against those rumours, if they are false?" She wanted to know.

"How exactly should I tell everybody? Step onto a podium and then declare to one and all that _contrary to popular belief I don't have a different woman every night in my bed, so any more questions_?"

The way he said it made it sound stupid.

"Well, why do you have this reputation then, in the first place?" Nanao wanted to know.

Shunsui looked kind of uncomfortable at that, "Yare, Nanao-chan, I told you that I've not been a monk my whole life. My academy years were rather… shall we say, adventurous."

Nanao let a small smile grace her lips, yes, if the reputation still held from his academy years then he must have been _adventurous_ to say the least. But somehow knowing that it had been hundreds of years ago made her feel better.

"Ah, Nanao-chan can you remember the night of the spring festival?" Shunsui asked with a tender smile.

"Which one?" Nanao asked in return, knowing exactly which one he meant. It had been truly magical…

_**xxxoxxx**_

_**xxxoxxx**_

_It was the time of the annual Spring Festival in Soul Society__ and every single Shinigami was looking forward to it. Even one Ise Nanao. She just loved the atmosphere and the beautiful lights. The whole of Sereitei was lit with thousands of little candles and softly glowing lanterns. It was simply beautiful. _

_She also liked the fact that she could wear a normal kimono once in a while, Nanao thought, looking at he__rself in the mirror. She was wearing a very simple dark blue kimono with little curly violet ornaments at the lapels. She loved it. It was so very much her. Simple yet complex at the same time. _

_When she heard a knock she got one last look at herself in the mirror and then went to the door of her quarters._

"_Come on, Nanao-san", she heard, even before opening the door. Matsumoto Rangiku wasn't the most patient of Shinigami, she knew. As soon as she opened the door, her hand was snatched and she was __yanked outside._

"_Slow down, Ran__-san." She implored, trying to get her feet under her. _

"_We can't slow down, Nanao. I have to hurry so I can meet up with Gin."_

_Nanao rolled her eyes. "Typical."_

_For all appearances Rangiku really cared for the newly appointed 3__rd__ Division taicho. Nanao found him a bit creepy. No, forget that, she found him a _lot_ creepy. There just was something about him that made you be wary of him. Maybe it was the perpetual fox-like smile that made her skin break out in goose bumps. _

_But Rangiku really did care about him and once when Nanao had tried to talk to her about her bad feeling Rangiku__ had gotten mad. Nanao wanted the best for Rangiku and she simply thought that Ichimaru Gin wasn't the best Rangiku could have. But she didn't want to do anything that could destroy Rangiku's happiness and so she didn't talk about Ichimaru-taicho with Rangiku. They had a mutual understanding. _

"_You shouldn't call him Gin anymore. He's a taicho now." Nanao reminded her.__ That was a safe topic._

_Rangiku looked back at her and rolled her eyes and snorted, "I've known him for nearly as long as I've been in Soul Society. I've always called him Gin and I won't call him anything else, just because he's got a new title now. Well, maybe I will in front of oth__er people but it's you Nanao, so Gin it is. Ichimaru-taicho… It does have something, though, doesn't it?" Rangiku asked happily. Nanao didn't dare answer that. She just looked at her friend who wore a beautiful and elaborate golden kimono that went beautifully with her slightly red hair._

_As soon__ as they entered the "Partyzone", as Rangiku had dubbed it, Nanao gasped as she always did on first looking at the festival. It was already full dark and the colourful lights illuminated the night in a beautiful play of shadow and light._

_Nanao loved to see it and revelled in the knowledge there'd be a similar sight, the next year around._

"_Isn't it beautiful, Rangiku__?" She whispered in awe, not daring to break the spell. And then she looked over at the spot where Rangiku was standing or better should be standing because there was no blond bombshell in sight._

_Nanao sighed. Well, it wasn't the first time that something like that had happened, so she made her way to the festival alone._

_She met lots of Shinigami __from her squad and waved to them all, stopping for some she knew better. Her eyes roamed over the streets and the milling and laughing Shinigami. It wasn't black on black for once but reds, greens and blues were aplenty worn by the Shinigami. _

_Her lips curled in a smile when she saw the 5__th__ Division taicho, Aizen Sousuke, and his devoted new fukutaicho blushingly wandering behind him. It was nearly ludicrous how that one followed her taicho wherever he went. _

_A splash and some curses on her left caught her attention. There was a little booth that had a __small water basin on the floor filled with some goldfish and you had to catch them with a little paper catcher. You had to be very patient and accurate for this game, all virtues which the members of the 11__th__ Division didn't have. And as new, even harsher curses rang into the night from the figures hulking around the little basin, trying their hardest to figure out the trick with brute strength, she wandered over. _

_She shook her head at the Shinigami from the 11__th__ Division. Brutes. Nanao wanted to try her luck at this game and so she asked if she could have a try._

_The frustra__ted Shinigami gladly gave her a go, lucky to have a reprieve and looking forward to seeing somebody else lose for once._

_She looked at the little delicate paper catcher and thought about the possibilities for a moment and then went to work__. In the matter of a second she had the fish caught and the surrounding Shinigami were gaping at her feat. _

"_No, no, no, that's… that was beginner's luck!" Cried the one, who had been trying to catch the fish before her__, desperately and loudly, not wanting to believe that a girl could beat him. So they urged her to have a second go._

_And again, with a quick and __delicate movement of her wrist, the fish was caught again._

_The standing Shinigami just couldn't believe it and demanded another round. Meanwhile a few passing people stopped to see what all the commotion was about. But Nanao didn't give them a thought especially since she had to __refrain from a smile when she saw the other Shinigami demolish another catcher. _

"_It was damaged. See, I __just know it was broken." He desperately tried to make his friends and surrounding Shinigami believe him. He wanted her to give it another try and after rolling up her sleeves, she caught it as effortlessly as before. _

_This was actually __quite fun, she admitted to herself when she saw the faces of the Shinigami. The hulking figure tried to save face and cried indignantly, "She's cheating, I know it!"_

_Nanao ripped open her eyes and bestowed a look upon the Shinigami, her Division members referred to as the "run-and-hide" look. __Rightly so. No one would ever dare to call her a cheater. Not the fukutaicho of the 8__th__ Division. Everybody knew that Ise Nanao did everything by the book and would never do something like _cheat_._

"_My Nanao-chan doesn't cheat!" A deep voice rumbled._

_Nanao closed her eyes. There was only one person in existence who dared call her "Nanao-chan" and after concentrating on the surrounding reiatsus she knew it was really him. Hard to believe that she could have __missed his reiatsu but then again, she admitted that Kyoraku-taicho couldn't be felt if he didn't want himself to be found. She knew that first-hand after running around Sereitei and the whole of Soul Society looking all over for him and finding him only in a few cases over the years._

"_Taicho." She acknowledged while turning around__, refraining from calling on him calling her "chan" again._

"_Good evening, my lovely Nanao-chan. Dare I say that you look even lovelier __than ever tonight." He gushed. _

_She let her eyes wander over him and she saw that he still wore his pink haori and his straw-hat but he had abandoned his captain's haori and the black uniform for a deep green kimono that complimented the little green flecks in his pink haori. _

_The assembled Shinigami of the 11__th__ Division apologized grudgingly to her after recognising her taicho._

"_Come, my lovely Nanao-chan. I think you've shown them that you're the best." He said happily and … proudly? She couldn't be sure but she thought that it was pride. Why did that make her stomach flutter__, to know that her taicho was proud of her?_

_She didn't want to think about it too closely and so to show that there was nothing to be rattled about__, she took the offered hand and followed her taicho a few steps, not entirely comfortable to feel his skin on hers and the intimate feel the whole situation had._

"_Thank you, for clearing the situation, taicho. I think I can walk by myself again, now." And she tried to get her hand out of his clasp, but __to no avail. He had quite a tight grip on her hand. It wasn't painful but… uncomfortable. She wasn't too keen on being touched by her superior. It was too intimate for her._

"_Isn't it __a beautiful coincidence that we meet on this special night? I want to show you something, Nanao-chan. It should begin soon." He said without acknowledging her wish to let her go._

_Shunsui couldn't believe his lu__ck. He had found his Nanao-chan at the festival and she was looking so lovely. He had wandered around, looking for Ukitake when he had heard a commotion. Curious soul that he was he had looked for the cause and imagine his surprise when he had found his fukutaicho in the middle of it. She had been leaning over the basin to catch some goldfish. Her face had been frowning a bit in concentration and her lips had curled in the beginnings of a smile. Her elegant forearms had been bare and her blue kimono with the little adornments was beautiful on her._

_He saw how easily she __was able to catch the fish and was proud of her. And those stupid boars from the 11__th__ Division didn't hold a candle to her mastery. Saying that his Nanao-chan had been cheating? Oh, please._

_But the real shock had been when she had actually taken his offered hand. Nanao-chan wasn't someone who touched or was touched a lot but she had touched him. The why of it he didn't particularly care for at the moment._

_Her hand was the s__oftest skin imaginable, he thought, smoothing his thumb along the back of her hand. It was difficult for a Shinigami to keep the skin of your hands smooth and without calluses with all the sword training they did. _

_Then some exploding noises caught his attention. When he saw the cause of it, his face lighted. They had started already._

"_Come, Nanao-chan, look! Over there!" He pointed with his hand excitedly._

_Nanao couldn't believe her eyes. Illuminated balloons were making their way slowly into the sky. Blue, white, green, __golden… every colour imaginable! She couldn't rip her eyes from them and couldn't begrudge her taicho the excitement. She was pretty excited too._

_This was certainly a new addition to the festival because she knew she would have remembered something like that__ from previous years. _

_Illuminated balloons! Beautiful!__ Fireworks had started in the background of the balloons too._

_Other people had also stopped to stare in awe at the beautiful night sky. As the balloons got smaller and smaller __they looked like twinkling stars on the firmament. _

_Both Nanao and Shunsui stared and didn't realize that they were still holding hands until much later._

_**xxxoxxx**_

_**xxxoxxx**_

They had spent a beautiful time together, Shunsui remembered. They hadn't even noticed that they spent the whole night together, wandering from booth to booth, exploring new things and enjoying the atmosphere, so magical had the night been. Nanao had been very surprised and very uncomfortable when they had finally separated.

"Nanao-chan, don't you know that you're the perfect woman for me? The night of drunken sex we can't remember wasn't how I imagined our first night together to be. It was unfortunate but believe me when I say I don't regret it except for the fact that we were both drunk and I can't remember how you look naked." He said with a devilish smile.

Instead of getting angry at that remark, she found it just _so him_ and curled the corners of her lips into a small, very small smile.

"Is that a smile I see? That's another point on the list, you see. You don't smile often but when you smile it's as if the sun rises."

Nanao looked up at him shyly, "I didn't know you held me in such high esteem." She said softly.

Shunsui, in answer, laid his forehead on top of hers, "You don't know the half of it."

Nanao was still unsure and looked at her right hand which was still clasped tightly in his soft haori, "Can we just… call a truce or something for now? I-I'm confused and I just want to be alone for a bit."

Shunsui looked into her eyes and closed them. When he talked she could feel his breath softly caressing her cheek, "Yes, of course."

Nanao wanted to turn from him at that and loosened her grip on his haori. But before she could take the first step, he caught her hand in his and stopped her.

"Remember Nanao, I'm a man of my word and I don't give it lightly."

Nanao didn't want to think about what that implied too hard because she needed to be alone for a while.

"Just give me time." She asked pleadingly and went out the door, leaving Shunsui alone in the dark office.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Shunsui knew he should give her time but he just couldn't give it to her. He just _had_ to be with her. He knew he couldn't leave her alone now. If he left her alone and left her to think everything through on her own she would find a gazillion reasons to not be with him. And so currently he was shunpoing all over Soul Society because one little fukutaicho had learned from him quite well how to hide her reiatsu.

After hours or at least it seemed like hours to him, he found her.

Nanao sat on the flat roof of the Division 8 office building. The only thing she was wearing was a royal blue haori, as far as he could see. She sat on a woollen blanket and both her legs were angled backwards and bare.

But what astounded him even more was the fact that Nanao wasn't wearing her glasses and neither did she wear her hairclip. Her hair fell silkily to her shoulders. Her head was tilted upwards and her eyes were closed, absorbing the feel of the night and the big moon overhead. He looked up and saw the full moon hanging over Sereitei.

He knew that she had noticed his presence. She wasn't his fukutaicho for nothing.

So, as not to destroy the moment, he said in a whisper, "I've lived for over a thousand years. But never in all those years, have I gazed upon a more beautiful sight."

Nanao didn't move but she opened her eyes and looked over at him, just turning her head.

"I should have known that you wouldn't stay away." The tone of her voice was slow and quiet and she didn't move a muscle.

Shunsui still stood at the edge of the roof, somehow not daring to invade into her space and just waited, for once, without pushing her. He looked at her, at the whole beautiful picture that she made. And it was a sight to behold. He hoped that for however long he might live he would never forget this moment. Because Nanao looked like the goddess she truly was.

After a few moments, Nanao got up and ambled seductively over to her taicho. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now but I also know that it can't stay like this." She stopped short of him and looked up into his eyes.

He looked down into her upturned face and smiled.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Isn't that nice? And not really a cliffy, is it? Let me know what you think of the new chapter and see you __(hopefully) soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Drunken …

_Hiya, Thanks so much again for reviewing my story. __I tell you My face just lights up every single time when my inbox tells me I've got a new Review. So thanks and please, do continue with the amazing reviews. lol_

_Thanks to: Kitsune Moonstar, WinterVines, Magic324, Devatron2000, KyourakuZelda, JenovaJuice97 & peckforever;_

_You're amazing, thanks so much!! _

_This is for you!!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 7: Drunken ****Heat**

_He looked down into her upturned face and smiled._

Shunsui held out his hand for Nanao. For one second Nanao looked scared and ready to bolt but then she plucked up all her courage, took a deep breath and slid her hand slowly into his.

"So, now what?" Nanao asked, looking up into her taicho's eyes inquiringly.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, what do _you _want to do?" Shunsui asked in answer, holding her hand in his delicately and not moving an inch.

Nanao had to stop at that. _What do I want to do?_ She had hoped that her taicho would take over because her very recent decision was still a bit shaky, to say the least and Nanao didn't want to think too hard and make any more decisions today. Frankly, she'd like nothing more than to fall into her bed and sleep but her taicho would either misconstrue it as an invitation or a rebuff, she didn't want him to think either.

He had forever tried to win her over and she could see that he was really trying but she just wanted to sleep for at least a _year_.

So she sighed heavily and let all the pent up tiredness show on her face, "Actually, I'm so tired I can barely form a thought, anymore, taicho."

"Ah, my lovely Nanao-chan, why didn't you say so earlier? Come, I'll get you back to your quarters and you'll have your deserved sleep." He pronounced gallantly.

Nanao didn't say anything and just walked at the side of her taicho to her quarters in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; instead it was very comforting, as if they didn't need words to communicate.

When they arrived at Nanao's door without incident, Shunsui didn't follow her into the room which Nanao found quite cute and endearing. He wasn't presumptuous enough to enter her rooms without her invitation. Especially considering what they had done in these rooms. To reward him she bade him to enter, even if she was exceptionally tired.

"Please, do come in taicho. Would you like a cup of tea?"

It was one of Nanao's nightly rituals to drink a nice, steaming cup of tea right before going to bed. It was a method to centre her mind and sleep a deep and restful sleep. Since she was already all set for bed that's what she'd have done anyway. And she wanted to share this with her taicho.

Shunsui whose face lightened at the invitation didn't have to be asked twice and entered. He couldn't believe his luck. His Nanao-chan had offered him a cup of tea in her quarters! He knew that she was tired and he should let her sleep but he just couldn't let this opportunity to see his Nanao-chan's rooms again, pass.

She sat him on a very comfy blue and quite big couch with a nice table in front of it. He watched his Nanao-chan while she worked at a small fitted kitchen. He saw her knot her thin haori tighter so it didn't constrict her movements and was quite glad that she couldn't see the look on his face because she would have kicked him out of her rooms, for sure.

To see her beautiful slender silhouette encased by the beautiful silk did things to him he didn't dare to think about in her presence.

When Nanao came back to the couch with a cup in each hand he schooled his face and took his straw-hat down.

She placed one cup in front of him and sat next to him with quite a bit of space between them.

"I hope it is alright, taicho, but I don't have any sake," She said with quite a bit of distaste in her voice when she said the word _sake_.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, I won't hold it against you," He said smiling," that is, if you can find it in your heart to call me Shunsui. You could of course call me _Shun-kun_, too but I'll leave that open for you."

Nanao just looked at him and strangely he wondered if Nanao-chan could even see without her glasses on. He certainly wasn't complaining about the fact that she wasn't wearing them since now he had an unobstructed view of her beautiful eyes.

"Shunsui." Nanao said, testing the name on her lips without looking at him, still sipping her tea. And Shunsui smiled.

"You do realize that I will never use that name in front of anybody, don't you?" Nanao asked sharply, looking into his eyes.

"As long as you say my name at least once a day, that's alright." He said happily.

Nanao just huffed and sipped her hot tea again.

"Can you even see without the glasses on, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked truly curious.

Nanao startled. She hadn't really expected that question and touched the spot where she normally adjusted her glasses self-consciously.

"I am slightly short-sighted, as you can read in my file. I don't really need them in ordinary situations but as a Shinigami it is a prerequisite to have 20/20 vision." Nanao explained.

"So you don't have any trouble seeing me now?"

"No, not really. Any farther and I would have difficulty seeing you clearly. I would see you a bit blurred but like this it is alright."

And then it got quiet again. Both were leaning back into the cushions and enjoying the silence, sipping from their respective cups from time to time. Shunsui finally had the chance to have his leisurely look around her rooms and he smiled because the whole room just screamed _Nanao_.

It was very simple and very neat but he could see some personal trinkets carefully placed on strategic points around the room. Her bed was on the opposite wall of the big room and there were blue beautiful and artful ornaments painted on the white wall behind it. He couldn't remember that. He smiled. Books were neatly arranged in little heaps around the room, probably categorized in systems he had no idea about. Everything was very clean and he could also see a closed door which probably led to the bathroom and he had no trouble imagining it was also immaculate.

It suited her. He could even see some photographs tastefully displayed. His curiosity was piqued. Who was important enough to be in a frame in Nanao's rooms? He knew she didn't have any more relatives.

When he looked over to Nanao, he saw her head leaning slightly askew and snuggling into her cushions with her eyes closed and a tender smile graced Shunsui's lips. She looked beautiful with her open hair and her startlingly beautiful face.

Slowly and gently he put his hands under her body and lifted her into his arms. Except for a light twitch she didn't move a muscle. Once again Shunsui was astounded at her slight weight in his arms. The haori she had donned was truly _very_ thin and he imagined he could even feel the softness of her skin under the silk of her haori. Her head had found a comfortable place on his shoulder and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. She just fit.

But too soon he arrived at the side of her bed and laid her on it gently. She mumbled a bit and cuddled into her soft pillow. He brushed his lips affectionately against her forehead and mumbled a, "Sweet dreams, Nanao," before departing.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Nanao woke the next day at her usual time, fully rested and content and with a smile on her lips. She stretched under her bed covers and got up. The smile still on her face. She could remember exactly what had transpired yesterday and she was so happy with herself for being courageous and brave as her taicho, no Shunsui had called her and daring to follow her feelings, her heart for once, instead of always following rational thought.

She was pleased with herself and was looking forward to an exciting and exhilarating day.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Exciting and exhilarating it had been; more so than she could have ever imagined…

Nanao entered the office and went to her desk without preamble. There were still a few stacks of papers and forms on it and a few new ones had also arrived. She glanced once at the desk of her taicho and smiled. Normally the taicho had his own office but her taicho had put his desk into her office in a cloak and dagger operation one night and had sealed his office with such strong _kido_ that she had even been kind of impressed, indeed. It had been shortly after her induction as his fukutaicho.

But since he stayed in their shared office, maybe three hours tops of the day, it didn't particularly bother her.

She had to hurry a bit with the paperwork because there was a little mission for the newly appointed members of their Squad scheduled. It would start shortly after noon which meant that she would have to get her taicho since he'd probably be late.

Her taicho. What had happened yesterday night? She still didn't know exactly what had ridden her yesterday to agree to … _it_. She didn't even know what she had agreed to. Were they trying for a, a … _relationship_, now? Or did he just want to extend _certain _aspects of a relationship?

She'd ask him, she told herself with a firm nod of her head. No stupid wondering anymore! She had promised herself! From now on she would head forward and not look back and she'd take all her courage together and let herself fall into the future with open eyes. And if she happened to get hurt, well… she wouldn't think about that! She'd let everything come as it may. And sort any hurt she might receive later. Yes, later.

She couldn't change her whole personality in one day and also didn't want to. She just wanted to _enhance_ certain traits.

With a sigh she came back to the problem at hand, a certain irregularity in their budget. She frowned. Had her taicho ordered his sake over the Division Budget again, instead of doing it over his own account? The man was certainly rich enough, being a noble and a taicho kind of made you quite _comfortable_ in money affairs. She was still frowning when she found another payment slip and found the missing money in a few tins of expensive sword oil.

Nanao looked at the clock and sighed. She'd have to get ready for the mission soon. She put her signature on a few more papers and ended today's paperwork session. After getting a few things and her trustworthy zanpakuto hidden in the folds of her uniform, she went in search of her taicho's reiatsu. Thank God he hadn't bothered to hide it this time.

Her taicho was still in his quarters and Nanao was getting angry. If the idiot was still sleeping he would get a _nice_ wake-up call from her. So caught in her anger she didn't even stop to knock on his door. She didn't want to give him any warning.

Well, she needn't have worried. Her taicho had been aware of her reiatsu the whole morning.

As soon as Shunsui had woken up he had sought out her reiatsu instinctively and had followed her every step since then, not that that had been very hard since she had stayed in the office the whole time.

Nanao was storming into the quarters of her superior just in time to see a door sliding open and witnessing her taicho encased by lots of steam enter right into her field of vision only clad in a towel, slung low on his hips.

Nanao froze when she saw her taicho. Shunsui also looked a bit confused.

But Shunsui collected himself faster, "Lovely Nanao-chan, what are you doing here, gracing my quarters with your captivating presence?"

Nanao tried to not look at him but seriously, where would you look if a man like Kyōraku Shunsui was standing in front of you, a towel as his only piece of clothing? Nanao's eyes certainly darted to his naked and glistening, chiselled chest often.

"Mm, yes, the mission, we have this mission, I-I just wanted to come and get you." She stuttered, her anger completely forgotten.

Shunsui smiled indulgently, "Yes, my adorable Nanao-chan, I didn't forget, I was just taking a swift shower before going to the Living World."

Nanao saw Shunsui heading towards her and her breath hitched. She would jump his bones here and now if he didn't put clothes on his body soon. There was only so much she could take.

He was still approaching her until he was exactly in front of her. His body heat was so high, she swore she could see the water condense around him, which wasn't too absurd because his reiatsu was crackling around him in sharp pins that stimulated Nanao's skin into goose bumps. Her breath was coming in shorter and shorter puffs of air.

But then Shunsui stepped around her and headed into his bedroom. When she looked behind her she could just make out Shunsui, who was stepping into his bedroom, dropping his towel at the last possible moment and giving her a perfect view of his delectable ass.

Her breath came out in a shudder and she looked around herself to get herself together again. What she saw didn't surprise her in the least. Him being a taicho gave him bigger rooms, of course. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Sake bottles, texts, lounging pillows and other assorted gewgaws were strewn about and covered most of his floor. The slob. The only reason why their office was neat was because she took the time to pick up after him there. Here he was all on his own. And you could see it.

Too soon for her liking, he came back into the room and she turned to him fully. He was clothed in his normal apparel and he looked like he always did except for his still damp hair. He was adjusting his twin zanpakuto until they fit his preference and looked at her inquiringly, "Are we going, Nanao-chan?" Since she was still standing motionless.

"Oh, yes of course, taicho," She said and averted her eyes from the glint in his,"Let's go."

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

The very nervous Shinigami were already grouped together at the _Senkai Gate_.

It was unusual for a taicho to accompany his Shinigami on such simple missions and it wasn't a mission per se but it had tradition in the 8th and Shunsui thought that it gave the young Shinigami a chance to meet and interact with their superiors. Even Nanao agreed with this method wholeheartedly.

It also gave Nanao and Shunsui a chance to see how the youngsters did in action.

Those Shinigami had been held back from the front lines because they had been deemed canon fodder and in case of a total massacre on the Shinigami's side after the War, they'd at least have some Shinigami to continue the Soul Business.

When the taicho of the 8th Squad and his fukutaicho arrived at the Senkai Gate it was an imposing sight, indeed. Shunsui's haori flared behind him, giving him and his fukutaicho an impressive appearance for the Shinigami. Every single one of the inexperienced Shinigami thought, _"What a pair!"_

Nanao was adjusting her glasses and viewed the scared looking Shinigami. _Pathetic!_ They would need a lot of training.

Nanao began to speak, "I hope you are adequately prepared for today. Do not make a fool of yourself. And do not shame the Division!"

"What my lovely Nanao-chan wants to say is have fun and don't die, and now let's go!" Shunsui ended happily, ignoring his fukutaicho's icy glares.

"Whoa, look at that. I'd just die if that glare was directed at me." One Shinigami whispered to the one standing next to him.

"I know what you mean, man, the taicho must have balls to anger the fukutaicho." They were already in awe of their taicho and also scared shitless of their fukutaicho.

And soon enough they went to the Living World.

It was night there and foggy. And they could feel the chill in the spring night.

The Shinigami had of course been to the Living World before but this was the first time as a member of the Gotei 13 in their new Division.

"It is entirely possible that real Hollows will appear because of the high pressure of the assembled reiatsus," Nanao began, looking pointedly at her taicho, "but you have your taicho and fukutaicho with you. You will search for souls to train _konso_ without supervision and you will have the chance to explore in small groups and ask questions." Nanao explained.

The Shinigami paired off in groups of twos and threes and went in different directions, immediately, leaving their taicho and fukutaicho on their own. Nanao strained her senses to be able to follow every group's reiatsu signatures, in case of troubles.

"Relax, Nanao-chan, I think they can do quite well on their own." He said standing next to her in his usual idle manner.

Nanao adjusted her glasses instead of snorting as she would have preferred to do in this situation.

"Can't you remember what happened last year, taicho?"

"Yare, I'm trying hard to forget."

They had run into some Huge Hollows and the young Shinigami had panicked leaving Nanao to console and calm down some whiny Shinigami while Shunsui fought off the Hollows in a second not even having to release the Shikai of his Katen Kyōkotsu. Some Shinigami had been wounded badly, mostly having injured themselves or each other in their panic and one of them had nearly died because he had tried to be brave.

There certainly was a difference between being brave and being stupid. The first thing you had to know when being a Shinigami was, knowing your limits and training to overcome them, preferably in a secure situation, except if your name happened to be Kurosaki Ichigo, Nanao thought wryly. That one seemed to flourish in the most dangerous of situations.

"So, are you going on a date with me when we're back, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked blatantly.

Nanao, startled by the question, just frowned at him. "We will keep this quiet!" She hissed under her breath, not looking at her taicho.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan, we can have a date without anybody knowing, you know? I can think of lots of different things we could do without anybody seeing us."

Was it her imagination or did that sound utterly sinful?

"What are we doing?" Nanao asked in a small voice.

Shunsui knew that it was a general question and so he let himself sink onto the softness of the green grass in the park. One ankle draped comfortably over his other knee, dangling his ankle bracelet lazily.

"Well, that's difficult," He began looking up at her under his straw-hat,"We should definitely try to make it less so. Come, Nanao-chan, make yourself comfortable."

"We should be on high alert in case of any problems."

"Hmm, you have such an excellent grip on all their reiatsus; nothing could surprise you, my diligent fukutaicho." He answered with smile.

Nanao just huffed. She _had_ promised herself to be more relaxed.

So she sat down gracefully and tucked her knees under. Except with a raise of his eyebrows he didn't comment on her willingness to compromise. She still sat a few feet apart from him.

"What do you want to do, Nanao?" He asked picking up the train of conversation from the rooftop yesterday.

"I guess, we could do the dating," She answered grudgingly.

"Oh, please don't make a leap for joy." He said good-naturedly.

"I'm not good at this! The only thing I know is that we could just try doing… something."

"Ah, _something_. That explains everything."

With a fast movement Shunsui had Nanao flat under him on the grass. He could feel Nanao's pulse jump in her throat and her breath shorten.

He was leaning over her, his head descending slowly, to give her room to say no until he caressed her lips slowly with his.

"Did you have _something_ like this in your mind?" He asked huskily.

Nanao's breath hitched. She hadn't anticipated that he would move so … aggressively, for lack of a better word, but she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it.

And then he deepened the kiss and Nanao wasn't trying to think at all. It was sinful. The Shinigami could come back every minute from their excursion and she was enjoying herself with her taicho. Enjoying herself immensely. And she didn't care that anybody could see them. Her taicho certainly knew how to do the _something_. He was quite a bit taller and heavier than her and his body above her pressed into hers deliciously and touched every part of her being.

His tongue did delectable things to hers and her mouth bit gently at his lips enticing a moan from his mouth. His body began to move slowly making hers want to follow this new rhythm.

Nanao ripped her mouth from his to moan into his neck and wrap her legs tightly around his middle to press him more firmly against her lower body arching into his hold. His lips lowered onto her neck to kiss and nip at the soft skin there, bringing his hands into play to tug the folds of her uniform apart to get better access to more of her luminous skin.

His hat had been discarded long before now so there was nothing to obstruct his actions.

Nanao wanted to feel his skin pressed against hers. She didn't want to feel his damn uniform, she wanted to have nothing between them, feel his skin bond with hers. She pulled and tugged at his pink haori, having no trouble in dispensing of it and the captain's haori beneath it, arching anew when Shunsui sucked at a particularly tender part of her upper breast. She wanted to rip off his uniform. The skin on his chest showed way past his pectorals but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. She was burning alive.

"Shunsui, off!" She demanded, being frustrated with his lack of skin, tugging at his uniform.

Shunsui chuckled deeply which made his body jump against hers. Nanao tightened her legs around him in answer and moaned for him.

"Since you asked so nicely." He said breathlessly, sliding out of the upper part of his uniform and sank immediately back onto her. The handles of his swords pressed deliciously against her with the new position. She griped at his back with both hands, hearing his groan when he felt her nails. Shunsui got hold of one of her legs and put it even higher against his torso making a deep v into which he grinded his body. Nanao gasped loudly, closing her eyes against these delicious emotions.

"Do that again." He ordered hoarsely and pushed his body tighter against hers, making her gasp again. His hand was caressing her elevated leg through her uniform until he found the end of it and began his path upwards on satiny skin, pulling her uniform up with his hand stroking her bared flesh until he could go no further because the bunched up pant leg was hindering him.

He had laid her upper chest bare too and when their skin touched they moaned in unison. It felt so good but when his hands wandered downwards Nanao had enough brain cells left to stop its descent.

"Not here," was the only thing she was able to bring out. Was that her voice that sounded as if she had shunpoed all over Soul Society for a whole day? Her body was screaming at her. _Stupid, Stupid, don't stop!_

She looked down at herself and was greeted with the sight of her bare and peaked nipples. Shunsui groaned and let his head fall into the hollow of her neck breathing in and out harshly.

"You're right, you're right," He brought out and then he chuckled, "By the gods, you make me forget myself."

They stayed a bit longer like that until they regained their breath and then proceeded to bring their clothes back to their usual order and began to wait for the Shinigami who should be coming back soon in pleasant silence both reminiscing and hoping for a repeat, before long.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

"Did you see that?" The Shinigami asked his companion in complete and utter shock.

He answered with a nod.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Well, I tell you, this soo wasn't planned. I wrote the end and then sat back and was dumbfounded. What the… I had this cool fight scene in my head and then they start to make out! Those two!_

_Let me know what you think about this__ chapter! See ya!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Drunken…

_Hello again,_

_I'm so happy and unbelievably humbled! I've never gotten so many reviews for a single chapter and I'm doing happy-dances, believe me._

_So this is all for you guys. I'm just so amazed I don't think I can find the proper words._

_Thanks:__**WinterVines, annie, Meesch, ScrewyLouie12, Barbed Wire Proxy, darkangel1910, Devatron2000, WeAsLeYkid8, Kitsune Moonstar, Magic324, sunfire1108, JenovaJuice97, peckforever, sphekie, Bee**_

_It was amazing to read all your reviews and comments and if I've forgotten to reply to any logged-in members then I'm so sorry and you're welcome to complain in a review ;-)_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 8: ****Foolish Rumours **

"Hey Mizuiko, how's it going?" A voice screamed from across the crowded room.

"Oi, Akio, I'm good. You?" Mizuiko asked being nearer to his friend by now.

"Ah, so-so. Wha, I'm still hung-over from the party to end all parties."

"I know whatcha mean. Woke up in the streets next to a cutie from the 6th. Slapped me right across the street fer having my hand down her bust. Man, I was sleeping!"

"You've got it rough, man-"

He was interrupted by a loud commotion across the big and cosy room. Now that he was looking around he saw lots of little groupings who whispered heatedly to each others.

The room was one of the 8th's first year's dorms. Being from the 8th meant sticking together. It meant being a member under one of the most famous and oldest captains in all of Sereitei. It was an honour and _lots_ of fun. There was a party going on somewhere in the 8th every night. Everybody knew that. There wasn't a Shinigami in the 8th who didn't want to be there.

„Oh, yeah, everybody is talking about _it_." Mizuiko said, having seen the surveying look from his friend. "Listen, man, you will never believe what I just heard from the youngsters! Never!"

"What, Mizuiko, did one happen to get a teensy cut today? It was today, that they had their first outing in the Living World, didn't they?" Asked Akio.

"Forget that, man; do you know what they're saying? Two of the rookies were being lazy and didn't want to traipse around the Living World and decided to have an uncomplicated chilling session-"

"Wait, stupid, didn't they get caught by the fukutaicho? I mean the taicho would be cool about that but the fukutaicho?"

"Well, they were hiding their reiatsu-"

"Stop, stop, stop. They hid it so well, that _neither_ the taicho, _nor_ the fukutaicho, _our_ fukutaicho, Ise Nanao, didn't notice them doing nothing?"

"Well, from what the youngsters said, I gather that the taicho and the fukutaicho weren't in any _position_ to really get what was going on 'round them, know what I mean?"

Now Akio was confused.

"Hun?" asked Akio articulately.

"The taicho and fukutaicho got it on while the Rookies were away. Or at least assumed were away." Mizuiko said with relish.

Akio's eyes nearly bugged out. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? Man, don't give me a heart-attack. Seriously!"

"No, I'm being serious. Everybody in the Division is talking about it by now!"

Just at that moment a pretty read-head made their way over to the two friends.

"Oi, Mai." They said in unison to their 9th seat.

"Hi, guys. Have you heard already?" She asked with a beauteous smile.

"About the fukutaicho and the taicho, you mean?" Asked Mizuiko.

"Yeah-" Mai began but was cut off by Akio.

"Seriously, people, I mean, sure there is this nearly tangible sexual chemistry between them that you can feel even if you're standing in a half mile surrounding but the fukutaicho would never, I mean,… what, are you sure?" Akio asked confusedly.

"100 percent." Said Mizuiko.

"Positive. The two guys are lazy but they're honest souls and they weren't drunk. I checked them. But you haven't realized what that means do you? An anonymous Shinigami has set up a betting pool shortly after the fukutaicho has been inducted into the 8th; nobody knows who he or she is, not even the two senior Shinigami, the 4th and new 3rd seat, who were instructed to take over the betting pool in absence of the mysterious Shinigami.

In this pool, bets have been collected for _decades_ now. Can you imagine how much money there's in the pot? We are currently discussing how we best go about finding out _when_ this whole thing started between the taicho and fukutaicho. I could be rich for all I know." Mai finished with an inhale and gleaming eyes.

Everybody knew Mai liked to talk.

Akio just looked at the two doubtfully but when he let his gaze wander over the room again, he saw the Shinigami standing together conspiringly. Talking and not even touching the alcohol, which was a miracle in itself. The 8th was renowned for their steadfastness in drinking. The 11th had fighting and the 8th had drinking. That was an unwritten law.

But Akio just couldn't believe it and when he saw the 3rd and 4th seat he wandered over to them.

"Hey Orino, Hiroshi!" Mitsu Orino the beautiful raven-haired 4th seat was sitting next to Akahagi Hiroshi bending over some papers which lay on the low table in front of them, pointing at various things and whispering to each other.

When they heard him they piled the papers swiftly into one stack and looked at him innocently.

"What can we do for you, Akio?" Orino asked sweetly.

"I just wanted to know if there's any reason to believe these rumours."

"About our superiors, you mean?" Inquired Orino.

"Yeah, those."

"We have every reason to deem them trustworthy. We interrogated the Shinigami in question ourselves. They couldn't lie to us." Said Hiroshi with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well, thanks, I'll be on my way now."

Akio couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe that it supposedly actually happened. Everybody thought that the taicho and fukutaicho would be perfect together especially considering the tension between them all the time but it was too much to take in at once.

But soon enough Akio had his thoughts in order and chuckled, well this was going to be a lot of fun for the Division and the whole of Sereitei until finished.

By the next morning even the few Shinigami from the 8th who hadn't heard so far were graciously informed and the rumour had even swept beyond the walls of the 8th.

Now the first worries came to daylight.

"Do you think they'll get punished?" Asked Mai her friend Orino in the office early in the morning. It was only the taicho and the fukutaicho who had their own offices. From 3rd to 10th seats, everybody shared. They had their own desks but that was it. The other ranked officers, speak 11th to 20th didn't even have their own desks. But then again, they didn't have to do paperwork regularly and considering that there were currently 20 Shinigami who held the 11th seat they'd need a _lot_ more desks.

"Well, it is a felony to have relations more than friendship between taicho and fukutaicho or taicho and taicho, for that matter. The law is really old. I looked it up and they can't execute you for it or do anything else…rash. But things like demotion and suspension were all neatly written as examples of such behaviour.

But there hasn't been a case of any such thing over 200 hundred years. I for one think that the law is antiquated and should be revised but that's just my humble opinion."

Mai thought about that, "I'm really not worried about Kyōraku taicho. He gets out of every pickle. And him having such good connections to the sou-taicho is helpful but what will they do to the fukutaicho?" Mai wondered.

Orino just looked at her in dawning horror.

By midday the Shinigami from the 8th had been instructed to keep their mouths shut with lots of threats but after realising what it could actually mean for their superiors they didn't want to talk anymore anyway. But the damage had been done and whispers could be heard over the whole of Sereitei…

_Ky__ōraku-taicho and Ise-fukutaicho, can you believe it?_

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao hadn't heard anything yet about the rumours since she had stayed in the office the whole day, still wrestling with all the paperwork.

It was a fabulous day for Nanao so far. The sun was still shining even if it was supposed to rain later on and the paperwork got manageable. What more could one wish for?

Nanao smiled. And dinner with Shunsui. She answered herself. Yesterday, after the mission had ended he had brought her to her quarters. Nanao's body had heated when they had stood in front of her door but he had departed with a promise to cook for her this evening and a chaste kiss on her cheek. She hadn't even known that he could cook. But then again, he was a pure sensualist and therefore knew all the rules for a good romance.

She sighed. Maybe she didn't know all the rules but she now had someone who wanted to teach her and Nanao had always been a fast-learner.

It was going to be rough, hiding this …relationship or whatever. Well, she guessed it was a relationship. They hadn't really done that much talking yesterday, Nanao blushingly thought, but she was serious and she thought or at least hoped that her taicho was too. He had been the one who said that he loved her.

She looked over at the empty desk of her taicho and then at the couch he usually occupied when he was in the office. She hadn't really expected him to show up now that they had cleared some things. It just was him. Being lazy, enjoying the silence, the nature, doing nothing and if she was honest with herself she didn't want him to change. She would deny it until she turned blue in the face but she wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe the drinking, she thought, she didn't particularly care for that but she wouldn't try to make him stop. If he stopped on his own, well, all the better.

Just then Nanao heard something break in the outer offices with a followed _Shit_, for good measure. Nanao frowned. The Shinigami had been very strange today. Overactive, nearly nervous or giddy in some cases.

And they had all observed her strangely. It had seemed as if her every movement and her every word had been registered by them. They had looked at her with new eyes. For a split second she was considering that they knew something about her and Shunsui but that was absurd, they couldn't and with a firm shake of her head she dispelled the thoughts fast and went back to her work.

Until her life took a wrong turn with the arrival of one Matsumoto Rangiku.

Nanao was just contemplating stopping her work to get some lunch when the door to her office burst open and Rangiku stormed in just to shut the door as forcefully as she had opened it.

"What did you do? Get down and dirty with Kyōraku-taicho in the middle of the Sereitei Square?" Rangiku asked aghast.

Nanao just blinked. How could she not when a woman like Rangiku came into her office like a whirlwind and spurted incomprehensible stuff.

"Hn?" Nanao asked intelligently. She was still thinking of her lunch.

"Are you crazy? I didn't even know that you had decided to start something with your taicho! I'm your best friend and I have to find out from somebody else? I'm really disappointed in you, Nanao. And it really wasn't wise, you know? You should have kept it secret" By now Rangiku made a very worried face.

"What are you talking about, Rangiku?" Nanao burst forth.

"You and your taicho, of course. It is _the_ talk at the moment!" Rangiku said exasperated.

Suddenly it made _snap_ and everything fit into place. All those glances and whispers now made sense and even her premonition in the morning. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. She sprang from her chair.

"Are you…a-are you sure. You, I- Are you certain?!" Nanao asked desperately.

"Oh, Nanao, you haven't heard yet? Oh, ye gods, it's horrible Nanao. It isn't just a rumour; it's handled as if it's the god's honest truth. As if whoever told these rumours knew it for a certainty. What will you do now?"

Nanao sat down into her chair heavily and put her head on top of her hands and shook it from side to side. Then she let her head fall heavily on the wooden top, gripped her hair tightly and mussed her impeccable hair-do. It was the last grip on sanity she had.

It had just gotten to start feeling comfortable again to be near her taicho. She had just started to admit her feelings and the deep dark part of her had looked forward to exploring her sensual side with him.

What did this mean now? If the talk reached the soutaicho, she would be punished and she'd probably be transferred to the _kido_ corps. She just knew it. The sou-taicho was too shrewd to let a talent like hers lie dormant. And then she'd be prohibited from interacting with her friends. The kido corps was an independent organization and had only marginal dealings with the Gotei 13.

"Oh, god, Rangiku, what am I supposed to do now?"

Nanao didn't look up when she asked the question in a small voice. And for once Matsumoto Rangiku held her silence.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Shunsui didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on inside Sereitei. Currently he was lazing around an orchard in Rukongai. Humming to himself and thinking about tonight's date.

The cooking had been a spontaneous idea; he wanted to show her that there was something he was really good at besides lazing around. And he knew exactly which dishes he would make for his delectable Nanao-chan. A devilish smile formed on his face.

His thoughts of succulent fruit and desserts were interrupted by the arrival of his best friend.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you for nearly an hour! How does your fukutaicho always find you so swiftly?" Ukitake asked disgruntled.

Shunsui lifted an eyebrow under his hat. "Yare, Juu, you're out of breath, that's not like you. Have a seat. Isn't it a beautiful day?" He said and looked out over the trees and fields. He sat in the shades of the trees and could hear the chirping birds, the water from the nearby stream and he could even feel the currents of the wind play with his clothes and hair.

"Then I'm sorry to have to destroy your lassitude once again." Ukitake sighed heavily.

Shunsui looked out from beneath his hat at his friend and the serious countenance stiffened him.

"What happened?" He asked also becoming serious now.

"Why haven't you told me that you finally got Ise-san?"

Shunsui stiffened even more, "And how would you think something like that?" Shunsui asked cautiously. He wanted nothing more than to tell the good news to someone but he had promised his Nanao-chan.

"Don't play the ignorant with me Shunsui. The whole of Sereitei is talking about it. Someone apparently saw you." He answered with elevated eyebrows.

_Shit_, he thought with a groan. He would never hear the end of it from Nanao now.

"Who is talking about it?"

"Everybody! I heard it from Isane-san, while I was in the 4th for a check-up. She wanted to know if I could tell anything more, being your _best friend_ and all." He said accusingly.

"Yare, Juu, I promised Nanao I wouldn't tell anything. She's so afraid of damaging our reputation and our positions that I agreed. I really would have liked to get your wise input, you know?"

"So it's really true? I swore to myself I wouldn't believe it unless I heard it from your own mouth. There have always been little rumours and teasing and such but this time it's so much more potent!"

Shunsui meanwhile got into a more upright position. This wasn't going as planned. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that there'd be no dinner-date tonight.

He got up into a standing position and looked into the vastness of the field.

"I have to go, Juu, see you later." And gone he was.

"Wait, Shunsui!" But he was already gone, "Ah, I hope he knows what he's doing but then again he's usually the only one who knows." And with a sigh he shunpoed back to his Division. The reprieve from Sentauro and Kiyone only lasted so long.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Shunsui arrived to a quiet office. His subordinates were normally quite boisterous to say the least but not today. Instead, curious but also quite a few guilty glances met his and he knew that his Division had something to do with the spreading of the gossip. Yare, he couldn't do anything about it now and headed straight towards the office he shared with his Nanao-chan.

What he found, told him that his Nanao-chan already knew about the gossip. She was hunched over her desk, her head on her crossed arms and Rangiku was standing behind her, trying to calm her by stroking over her head and back. She was the one who saw him first and he could tell that she wasn't too sure about what to think.

He walked into the office slowly until he stood next to Nanao. He got to his knees so he was at the same height as her and laid his head on the desk next to hers. Now he looked straight into her eyes.

"What's the matter, Nanao-chan?" He asked softly trying to dispel the depressing feel over the whole office.

She looked at him as if he was stupid, "You know! I know you know and you can joke about it?" She asked incredulously. She might sound tough but he could see the vulnerability in her haunted eyes. He wanted to ease her into his arms and hold her so badly but he could see that she'd reject his advances at the moment.

"Why be downcast about it when I know that it would have come out eventually. It has just happened a few weeks earlier than expected. Something like this can't be kept secret in Sereitei for long. I've lived long enough to know that. I also know that it seems bad now but in a few weeks you'll totally have forgotten about this."

If looks could kill the taicho of the 8th Squad would have been history.

Nanao sprang up and stormed out the door, not bothering to close it.

Shunsui just looked after her with a frown but still had a tender look on his face.

"You have so totally mucked this up!" Rangiku said to him in a quiet and incautious voice.

"Yare, she just needs time. Nanao-chan is a brave person and brave persons don't run away from their problems, they regroup." And with an intent face he walked out the office with a lazy wave of his hand, "See you later, Rangiku-san."

"Well, I hope he knows what he's doing." Rangiku muttered and looked out the window and saw the storm clouds brewing in the west.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends had been honoured guests since the victory over the Arrancar and Aizen in Soul Society. Ichigo had stayed in Sereitei now long enough to know that something was going on. People were standing in the streets, whispering to each other in insistent tones and looking astonished, amazed and so many more things Ichigo couldn't name.

"Oi, guys, have you noticed that something's going on?" He whispered to his friends conspiratorially.

When he looked over at them he saw them also looking at the Shinigami wandering and standing around Sereitei. Ishida was readjusting his glasses, "It seems as if they are… gossiping." He said with a knowing look.

"And how the hell would you know?" Ichigo asked irritated. Seriously, Ishida thought he knew everything, Ichigo thought.

"Well, first, I've noticed this phenomenon for the whole morning already, Shinigami running around confusedly and chaotically. Second, the glances from one Shinigami to the other, the whispers, the hectic emotions and fluctuations of reiatsu are all indications of gossip and lastly I'm a teenage boy who goes to a high school with lots of girls who like to gossip. I have eyes in my head, you know." Stated the analytical Quincy.

Everybody in the group, namely Ichigo, Orihime and Sado, were looking at him strangely.

"Well if you say so." They said simultaneously.

"Let's go to Rukia-san, she'll know what's going on." Said Orihime hyped and was running already.

The group found Rukia and Renji in the 6th Squad headquarters.

"Hi guys, do you know what's going on out there?" Ichigo asked without preamble.

Renji and Rukia were staring at him. "Oh, you have noticed." Renji said pointedly at Ichigo.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked defensively, just spoiling for a fight with the temperamental red-head.

"It's supposed to mean nothing, right Renji?" Rukia tried to dissolve the argument before it could really start.

Renji just cocked his head sideways with a, "Hn."

Rukia was trying to get them to think of something else aside from their continuous arguments and started talking, "You see, everybody is talking about Kyōraku-taicho and his fukutaicho Ise Nanao."

"The one who always wears the flowery haori and the straw-heat?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yes, the very one."

"Why would everybody be talking about them?" Sado asked, remembering a time when he had fought with said taicho and also remembering the fukutaicho with the glasses.

"It seems as if the two have started a romantic relationship." Rukia said without inflection.

"Oh, that's so nice. Now after the war they have found each other." Orihime gushed with sparkling eyes.

"Theoretically speaking, they've been working together for over a century and there have been speculations before but nothing concrete like now."

"And what's so special about this that everybody is gossiping about it? I mean, yeah, so they're a couple, and?" Ichigo just couldn't understand the importance. They should leave them alone.

"Ichigo, there're laws in Sereitei, not that you haven't broken pretty much every one but one says that there can't have romantic relationships between taicho and fukutaicho or taicho and taicho." Renji said.

"But that's stupid!" Orihime piped up, fully on the side of the two new-found lovers.

"Tch, did I say they were great? I for one think it's a stupid law but I'm not the one who decides that. This is serious. There could be punishments."

"Punishments? For being in love?!" Orihime cried scandalized. "That's so, so…mean!"

"And everybody is talking about this now?" Ichigo was still hung-up about this point.

"Yes."

"Well, as far as I know this Kyōraku and his fukutaicho are cool guys. They helped us back then to free Rukia with Ukitake-san. I say let them be in love."

Just at that moment Kuchiki Byakuya passed the office they were currently in. "If you have nothing better to do with your time than inconsequential gossip you should depart home." Byakuya said in his monotone voice with a dangerous glitter in his eyes. Everybody shut up instantly.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, I seem to remember that you still have numerous amounts of paperwork still to be accomplished."

Renji stiffened but followed after his taicho nonetheless.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief when Byakuya was gone.

"Well, he is still scary as ever." Ishida dared to say.

Everyone just nodded.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

"Taicho, you have heard too, haven't you?" Renji asked his superior warily.

"This is meaningless talk." Byakuya glared at his fukutaicho.

"But if they're really to be punished then the captains can veto it per the Gotei 13 Captain's Law." Renji stated as if quoting.

"You have been reading my books from my library, fukutaicho?" Byakuya asked dangerously.

Renji suddenly recognised the situation but wouldn't yield an inch.

"Every single taicho has to veto it. Then they are able to overrule a decision by the Central 46. The soutaicho thinks of Kyōraku-taicho as his son and I think he wants him to be happy. He would never say it but I think he would veto the sentence of the Central 46. Soifon-taicho too, considering her history with her prior superior," Renji said with a smile and continued,

"Unohana-taicho wishes nothing bad on anybody, Komamura-taicho will do what the soutaicho does, Kyōraku-taicho, well, that's obvious, Hitsugaya-taicho probably wants to be kept out from that topic, Zaraki-taicho doesn't really care about stuff like that; Mayuri-taicho will probably do what's best in a scientific and psychotic way and Ukitake-taicho is the best friend of Kyōraku-taicho so that's that." He ended his speech.

"I see. You have given this topic some thought." Byakuya said without any hint of surprise in his voice or face.

"So?" Renji looked at him inquiringly. Byakuya didn't even blink at him. "Where are you standing in this?"

Byakuya kept quiet. He just looked out the window and saw that it had started to rain.

"Taicho!" Renji whined exasperated.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Alright, so that was it for now__. You _may _have noticed that there wasn't too much Nanao/Shunsui interaction but I wanted to show that it affects other people too and don't worry the next chapter is already half-way written and I can tell you MINI SPOILER there is going to be enough S/N action then MINI SPOILER END, so I should be able to update soon. As soon as I finished this one I instantly opened up another word document and started writing on the next chapter. You soo should be looking forward to the next chapter ;-)_

_Oh, yeah, by the way, how do you like the length of the chapters? Would you like longer ones or shorter? Is it alright like this? _

_And how do you like the replies__ to your reviews. Do you want them, not want them? Tell me if it annoys you!_

_I'll update as soon as I can.__ Bye_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Drunken…

_Hi everybody!_

_Thanks oh so much for__ the awesome reviews. I'm really getting spoiled from all your wonderful posts.gg Like always my wonderful reviewers get a special place here:_

_Thanks__ to: __**peckforever, WeAsLeYkid8, WinterVines, Barbed Wire Proxy, Ngoc Chau, sphekie, Bee, Kitsune Moonstar, KyourakuZelda & JenovaJuice97;**_

_And now read and ENJOY! _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 9: Drunken**** Heart**

Shunsui didn't particularly care for rain. That's why currently he was shunpoing as fast as he could, which was exponentially faster than other shunpo-users, in order so no raindrop would be able to touch him. And it was working.

Nanao was outside Sereitei, he could tell. She was upset enough to not be able to suppress her reiatsu completely.

And then he saw her lying at the edge of some woods, on the wet, wet grass letting the rain pour down on her. His breath hitched in the first moment because he thought something had happened to her to make her look like dead but her reiatsu was flaring as always. He stepped up to her until he stood at her head and leaned down over her and saw that she had her eyes closed.

As soon as the raindrops over her face stopped, Nanao opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?! Can't you leave me alone? Just once?" She asked in a defeated voice.

"I fear I cannot, most beautiful Nanao-chan, you see, this concerns the both of us, not only you which means that we do this together."

"This is stupid; we should just forget everything and do as if nothing has happened." Nanao said in a small voice, not looking at him.

"How did I know you would say that?" Shunsui muttered and let himself fall onto the wet and soggy grass next to her.

"See Nanao, this is where it gets serious. You agreed to at least _try_ a relationship with me and you can't just take that back at the first sign of trouble. I love you Nanao, I told you, and I care about what happens between us. Do not let something like this destroy what we could have." He said solemnly.

Her taicho solemn was rare. It just showed that Nanao still had a lot to learn about him. The thing was she wanted to be with him but she thought she shouldn't.

It was raining heavily but it was still quite warm in Soul Society for the time of year. It had been hot enough today that the rain hadn't been able to make it cold, yet.

But she knew that the rain would have a calming influence on her thoughts. She didn't want to deal with what had happened today, she didn't even want to _think_ about the fact that Soul Society now knew about her relationship with her taicho. Everything was doomed.

Theoretically she had known that they couldn't keep it quiet for forever but she thought they could keep it a secret at least for a little while longer, until she was sure that she really wanted to try relationship with him and knew for a certainty that they really fit together and could overcome all troubles.

"I don't want to think about punishments and repercussions anymore. I just want everything to be …easy. I just want it to…_be_. Does that make sense?" Nanao asked, leaning her head in the direction of her taicho and looking at him with intense eyes.

Then they were both still and looked at the dark grey sky, letting the rain wet their clothing until it was soggy and stuck to their skins. Although the rain pelted onto the earth in nature's rhythm, it was quiet all around them

As if coming to a decision Nanao sat up determinedly and took off her glasses and hairclip and deposited them somewhere in the near vicinity. Her hair was heavy from the rain and even a bit muddy from the earth she had laid on.

Then she began to unfasten the obi around the middle of her uniform and Shunsui just now noticed Nanao's efforts.

"What are you doing?" He asked bewildered.

Nanao didn't answer until the obi was loose at her side and her uniform gaped invitingly.

"What does it look like?" She asked in a neutral voice.

"Well, from this angle it looks like you're taking off your clothes." Shunsui didn't know what to think. Couldn't think. Couldn't _hope_.

Nanao had just managed to pull the ends of the upper part of her uniform out from underneath her pants and left them to hang enticingly over her breasts.

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Nanao asked saucily.

"Temptress." Shunsui moaned with a glitter in his eyes. He sat up, grabbed her _hakama_ and pulled her leg over both of his until she straddled him. Now they were eye to eye and Nanao's breath hitched as she felt his muscled legs underneath hers. Shunsui lay back with his hands behind his head.

"So my lovely Nanao-chan, what are you going to do now?" He challenged.

Nanao didn't think, didn't want to and just let her body and her feelings guide her. Being so near to him or rather on top of him she felt her body heat, her blood racing through her veins and her heart pounding. The rain and the humid air didn't help matters. It felt entirely too good.

She ripped the straw-hat from his head, not bothering to be gentle and started to tear at his clothing. His two haori were easy enough to dispose of but since his uniform was heavy from the water and stuck to his skin it was very difficult to get him unclothed and the lazy bastard didn't even try to help her. Well, then she had to take matters into her own hands and suddenly her hands were glowing with _kido_ and she simply dissolved his Shinigami uniform from his body.

"Careful with that." Shunsui stated heavily.

"I know how to use my _kido_." Nanao announced boldly.

"I didn't say you couldn't." Shunsui said innocently.

The top of his Shinigami uniform was gone by now and his pants were also in the course of dissolving seam by seam quickly.

"I seem to be at a disadvantage," he said looking at his state of undress. Nanao was still wearing all her pieces of clothing but not for very much longer, Shunsui swore. At the moment he couldn't ask if she was sure about this because he couldn't and wouldn't stop now.

Nanao just stared at his beautiful and manly body. He was so big and sculpted that she felt she had to memorize every inch. The rain made his skin slick and it poured in little rivulets over his muscles. He was tanned all over which told her that his skin colour was naturally darker than others. His chest was lightly furred and her fingers itched to bury themselves into it. His legs were powerfully formed and his cock was beautiful. Aroused it was thick and long.

But she didn't have time for a longer inspection of his body because with a swift and elegant movement he slid the top of her uniform off her and was undoing her pants with his clever fingers, not once glancing at what his fingers were doing. Nanao leaned down until her wet hair dribbled onto his face and she breathed in his extraordinary scent that was uniquely him.

Shunsui put his hand on her cheek and stroked back her hair to be better able to look deeply into her eyes. What he saw there reassured him and he lowered her head to his until her lips touched his.

The kiss got deep very quickly, both feeling the violence of the elements around them, igniting them. The rain hammering down upon their bodies, the wind urging them on and the earth beneath accommodating them.

With a swift movement he reversed their positions until he was on top of her. Both were completely naked by then except for the water of the rain that made their bodies slick, and the muddy earth already smeared on their bodies.

Nanao was struck once again by the fact of how big he actually was.

Just at that moment Shunsui was considering how small Nanao was without her clothes. How dainty and slender and… beautiful. It was astonishing to see her naked without anything to distract from her beauty.

She was so petite in comparison to him. Well, pretty much everybody was petite in comparison to him but her especially. He just always forgot because she had such a strong personality and such a fierce character. But now, feeling her underneath him was just so perfect.

He was thanking God that he wasn't drunk and could enjoy every single moment of this.

He leaned into her neck and inhaled deeply, "Ah, Nanao, you smell like a flower meadow."

"Well, it could be because we _are_ in one."

Shunsui didn't respond to her breathy smart-aleck answer and pressed his hips heavily into hers and she could instantly feel all of him pressed heavily against her. And he was so aroused. By her. Somehow that still astonished her. Nanao wanted this. God how she had longed for this.

"Hmm, Nanao, you're heaven." Then he descended and planted his lips on hers.

Nanao couldn't think, couldn't breathe and couldn't move. The warm and muddy earth beneath her squished with every movement deliciously and the rain made everything even more slippery.

He had both of his hands stemmed against the earth next to her head and held himself above her but soon enough he lay his hands masterfully against her body.

Her naked hips were the first to experience his touch. Then he glided up her ribs and he deepened the kiss and touched her breasts simultaneously. Nanao was about ready to self-combust. His powerful hands massaged her breast and let his fingers tickle over her nipple. They stiffened unbearably and Nanao couldn't believe what such a small touch could do to her body.

Shunsui and Nanao were totally unaware of their surroundings and just concerned with each other.

Nanao put her hands around his head and arched herself against him. His hand slid under her back, over her ass and then down her smooth leg until he came to her knee.

"Put your legs around me." He whispered huskily into her ear.

And she followed his instructions. Both groaned at the contact of their naked bodies at their most intimate places.

He laid his other hand on her cheek and let it glide into her hair where he grabbed her hair a bit roughly to get a better angle for his kiss. She gasped huskily and he deepened their kiss instantly.

Nanao wasn't inactive either. She let her hands glide into his wet hair and opened his tail throwing his hair pin somewhere and let her hands sink into its wet yet silky length, then let her hands wander further down over his wet back and stimulated him with her nails.

They were in a frenzy to touch and kiss and nibble and bite. Somehow she managed to be on top and straddled him. He got hold of her hips which were quite muddy and let his muddy hands caress her body, drawing on her with the dark mud. Nanao leaned over to kiss and bite tenderly at his nipples then further down to his hip bones letting her tongue slip into his navel for only a second which elicited a harsh groan from him.

As soon as she was about to get even more daring in her nibbling he lost all reason and swiftly pinned her body underneath his and entered her. Nanao gasped for air because he was nearly too big to take in one thrust.

He grabbed one of her legs and put it again against his hip which enabled him to go even deeper inside her. An electric shock went through Nanao's body and she cried out. She clawed into his back and their lips did more biting than kissing while he moved forcefully into her. Always touching her, stroking her insides and giving her pleasure which she could never have imagined possible.

"Nanao." Shunsui said her name like a benediction. At last they were doing this right! Shunsui still couldn't comprehend that he was inside his Nanao. Finally.

He began to stimulate her with his fingers at the point where they were joined and Nanao felt little shocks zing through her body. The surroundings crackled with reiatsu emissions and Nanao could feel the enormous heat run over her body in shocking waves.

When they came, it was together.

They were both breathing heavily and now they were not only wet because of the rain but also because of their activities.

Shunsui rested his whole weight on one of his hands next to her head and she could see the tremor running through the limb. The other still gripped her leg tightly against his hip. She knew there would be bruises later.

Nanao was panting in bliss and wondered how she could have stayed away from her taicho for so long.

And Shunsui was only thinking that he loved the rain.

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

They stayed unmoving until they recovered and it was only then that they noticed the mud and grass all over their bodies and they laughed.

"By the gods, Nanao. Tell me again why we haven't done this before now?" He said smiling and got to his back next to her.

Nanao wrinkled her nose because as soon as he got off of her the rain started to pelt against her again.

"Well, actually we did that before. We just can't remember. What are we doing now?" Nanao asked in short order, "We look like mud monsters and are wet through and through." When Shunsui smiled devilishly at the word wet, she hit him in his ribs. "This isn't funny. How are we supposed to get back to the Division?"

"Well, we walk back, what else?" Shunsui couldn't be happier at the moment.

"How will we do that with our wet clothes and mud everywhere?"

"We'll just hold our heads high and don't care what everyone else thinks."

Nanao just sighed. This wouldn't be easy for her but if her taicho could do it then so could she. Just at that moment the rain stopped and both laughed again. Nanao leaned over him and settled her head onto his muddy chest. Shunsui put his hand onto her head and massaged her wet and muddy head tenderly.

"You know we should try this in a bed the next time." Nanao said softly with her eyes closed.

Shunsui just laughed.

Nanao shivered and realized that she was really getting cold.

Shunsui elevated his head and looked down at her, "Are you cold, Nanao-chan? Because I think the air is freezing." He said good-naturedly. It was still only spring and the cold hadn't abated fully, yet.

Nanao just nodded and both got up to look around for their clothing. Nanao found her soggy uniform swiftly but Shunsui had a harder time. He was able to find his two haori but he was only able to find shreds of his uniform. He looked at her pointedly and Nanao blushed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I'm not." He answered happily and Nanao sighed exasperatedly.

He pulled his captain's haori tightly around his naked body and pulled his soggy flower haori negligently over it. Finished he looked a sight, Nanao thought. His hair and face muddy, his two haori wet and his naked legs were also full of mud and grass. He was holding his straw-hat in his hand for once, having stuck his little hairpin into the straw.

Nanao just couldn't stop laughing and pointing at him. Shunsui huffed good-naturedly and said, "Well, I want to see you laughing when you see yourself." That put a stop to her laughing, "Uh, If I look even half as sad as you, I'm a fright and don't even want to see myself until I'm showered." And then she began to pull her uniform on, grimacing at the cold and wet feel of it.

When they were both clothed and Nanao had found her glasses and hairclip they made their way back to the Division. It was only now that Nanao began to feel the aches in her body. But she didn't let that hinder her movements and she walked beside her taicho …_happily_, if she had to describe it. He had put one arm lazily around her shoulders and she was astonished that it felt _good_.

It felt so very comfortable. Not forced or anything, as if he had held her like this a thousand times before. They had matched their steps to each others, walking in perfect synchrony, in harmony. And her eyes started to burn at the perfect feel of this moment. Shunsui pressed her tighter against his body as if he knew what she was thinking and she smiled a tender smile at him which he returned wholeheartedly.

They didn't use shunpo to get back to their Squad Building. They walked at a leisurely pace. Both wet and muddy and not noticing, or at least not paying attention to all the looks they got on their way.

As soon as they arrived at the headquarter of their Division they passed countless Shinigami who had it seemed been alerted of their arrival and had huddled together at the gates to the 8th Division, not even pretending to be doing anything else. They gaped as soon as they saw their superiors wet, muddy, completely mussed and the taicho had his arm around the fukutaicho and she wasn't protesting but Shunsui and Nanao didn't say a word or even looked at them as they headed straight to Nanao's quarters and then they went into them together.

Quiet had descended upon the assembled Shinigami during the arrival of their taicho and fukutaicho but as soon as the two vanished into the fukutaicho's quarters all hell broke loose.

_**xxxoxxx**_

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that!" The words exploded from Nanao's mouth as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!!" Nanao didn't seem to be able to stop.

Shunsui just laughed. And Nanao turned on him, "This is _not_ funny! Ah, where is my book when I need it?" Nanao asked looking around her quarters for her ever trusty book and remembering that it was still in a drawer in her office desk.

Shunsui didn't seem too troubled. He just kissed her temple and let his arm fall from around her shoulder. Strangely enough, Nanao missed the weight instantly.

"Ah, Nanao-chan, you're too cute when riled. Come let's shower or we'll both be sick tomorrow. Hm, but then again it wouldn't matter if I didn't go into the office but my lovely Nanao-chan would be sorely missed by her loyal Squad and taicho."

Nanao blanched. Help her but she had forgotten that she would have to face the Shinigami tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it now," Shunsui whispered," We're going to shower now." And with that he pushed her into her bathroom but Nanao balked because she had a new problem now. She couldn't just go into the shower with her taicho, Shunsui, … argh,…_him_. It felt too strange.

"Ah,yes…I- my shower is too small for two especially if one is so large like you, Shunsui." She tried to get out, "I will boil us water for some tea, please use the shower first."

Shunsui just looked at her and then he smiled, "Oh, my precious Nanao-chan is shy." He sing-songed. "But I insist that you shower first then. I'd not be a gentleman if I let a young lady stand in wet and cold clothes while I had a hot shower."

Nanao just rolled her eyes put walked further into the bathroom nonetheless just to come out a moment later to press two big blue towels into his hands and without another word she vanished back into the bathroom.

Shunsui smiled and put one towel onto the wooden floor and then began to take off his wet clothes and piled them on top of the towel on the floor. Soon enough Shunsui was standing naked and looked down on himself. He really was a sight. Earth and grass chunks were sticking to his body in various places and he also found a little bite mark around his nipple. He touched it and felt a tingle go through his body. He smiled and wanted to shout joyously. At the moment he was deliriously happy and everything else could wait.

He went over to her little kitchen to wash at least his hands and got the worst of the stains and chunks from his body. The second towel was soon slung over his hips negligently.

Looking at the kitchen he thought that he could make himself useful and started to look for some pots.

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao came out of the bathroom with steam billowing behind her and the first thing she noticed was the amazing smell in the air. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Just to open her eyes a second later when soft lips touched hers tenderly. Nanao was so surprised that she jerked back and looked up at Shunsui. "Uh, you surprised me!"

"You looked so adorable, I couldn't resist." Shunsui answered with a gleam in his eyes.

"What smells so deliciously?" Nanao asked looking around his nearly naked body and saw the pots and pans on the stove, cooking away and emanating heavenly smells.

"Ah, I've been tinkering with some things. I'll just go and grab a shower. Everything is still simmering; you don't have to do a thing."

And with that he vanished into her bathroom.

Nanao was finally feeling like herself again. She was warm and smelled nice again. Her towel dry hair was let down to air dry in the warmth of her quarters and she was wearing her favourite blue silk haori as a bathing robe. She felt wonderful and it seemed that her hungry stomach would be fed soon. The man certainly knew what he was doing, she thought and sneaked over to her kitchenette and lifted some lids. Oh, he was a sorcerer, she thought with wide eyes. She knew exactly what she had had in her fridge and for him to conjure something like this up, wow, just wow.

And when she saw his wet and dirty haoris on the floor on a _towel_, she was a goner.

Sooner rather than later he stepped out from the bathroom and Nanao sighed at the sight he made. And he was all hers, at least for the time being or until he got bored with her. She shook her head at those thoughts and went to him.

"Here, I've got a haori for you. It's too big for me and I think it will be too small on you but it's dry."

Shunsui just left the towel to slide down his body and reached for the green haori in her hands. Nanao tried hard not to look away in shyness. It was one thing to see him naked when the mood was different but this was so intimate. She felt the haori leave her arms and then suddenly Shunsui grabbed her hips in between his hands and pulled her flush against him; Nanao could feel that he had the haori on but not tied closed.

Shunsui leaned his head on her shoulder and kissed her throat affectionately and sighed. His breath tickled her skin and she put her hands softly around his head while he slid his arms around her waist, just hugging each other and feeling warm.

"I can't believe that we're here like this, Nanao." Shunsui whispered against her skin. Nanao nearly laughed. Wasn't that _her_ line?

"Come, my stomach demands to be fed!" Nanao laughed into his wet hair that smelled like her lilac shampoo.

"Everything for my Nanao-chan." And went to her kitchen. Nanao got out some plates, cutlery and glasses and Shunsui ladled the plates with food. When he put her plate in front of Nanao, she blinked anew. As soon as she _tasted_ the food she moaned. It tasted even better than it looked. Who knew that you could make simple curried rice and some vegetables and have a taste bud-orgasm.

"Oh, you are in the wrong profession, Shunsui." Nanao stated.

Shunsui just laughed, "I've always enjoyed cooking but usually I only cook for myself."

"Why ever? Oh, I see, they would knock down your doors to get to your food. Understandable." She answered mock-seriously.

Shunsui just smiled and took a bite himself. "See now we're having our dinner date, anyway."

"Yes, it seems so." Nanao answered. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to eat!

They ate in companionable silence and once they had finished they put the dirty dishes into her small dishwasher.

As soon as everything was taken care of Shunsui put his arm around Nanao's waist from behind and pulled her back against him onto the couch where they cuddled into each other, not really talking, just absorbing each other, letting their hands caress over each bare body part they could find and mumbling little love words, mostly on Shunsui's side until he could feel her breath evening and her body slacken against his.

He kissed her head and then got them both into her bed where they slept entwined and in peace. Not knowing what the morning would bring, and not really caring.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**___

_Ahh, that was cute, wasn't it? Shunsui is just the perfect man, I'd so steal him from Nanao if he was, you know, _real_. lol_

_I know that I make mistakes, tell me about them and tell me what you think I should change. You can help me improve my story doing that!!_

_Guess what happens next. gg I'd really love to hear what you think I've planned with this story._

_Let me know what you think and I'll try to update as fast as I can. See ya!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Hi Guys,_

_Like always I want to thank all those amazing people who took the time and actually reviewed. Thank you guys, you make me write!!_

_**Kitsune Moonstar, darkangel1910, KyourakuZelda, peckforever, WinterVines, Meesch, Ngoc Chau, Bee, WeAsLeYkid8, cactuspd & akirk85029**_

_Thanks so much!!_

_And now read and ENJOY…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 10:**** Foolish Premonition**

Nanao woke to darkness. She stayed still for a second to get her bearings and orient herself and she soon knew that she was in her rooms, in her comfy bed and that she was not alone in it. Shunsui was lying pressed to her back, spooning his big body around her slender one tenderly. They were both lying on top of the blankets but it wasn't cold at all. His arm was lazily draped over her naked middle so that his hand rested softly against her belly and his other arm was currently used as her pillow.

Nanao saw in the moonlight that she was mostly naked. Her haori was open and bunched up so high on her shoulders that she could have worn nothing at all. And since she could feel skin pressing against her naked back she presumed that Shunsui was in pretty much the same state.

Somehow she was completely awake but she didn't know what had woken her. She looked at her clock and saw that it was just past midnight. So it had begun. The day. She didn't know what it had in store for her and she really didn't want to think about it but there was no use in avoiding it. Useless.

Slowly as not to disturb Shunsui's slumber, she disentangled herself from his arm and slid out under it to sit at the edge of her bed. The window near her bed had its curtains still pulled back so that she had an unobstructed view onto the white moon and all the stars. You couldn't imagine that it had rained so horribly looking at the cloudless illuminated night sky now.

Nanao rose into a standing position and went to the window so she was able to look at all the twinkling stars. If only she could read the future from them.

She had had sex with her taicho and it was her who had initiated it. She still couldn't believe her daring yesterday but it had seemed to be so natural …and it had felt so _good_. She just couldn't have a bad conscience about it.

But she didn't know what would happen now, and she didn't like that one bit. She knew that it felt good to be with him, it felt comfortable. Strangely enough he was very easy to talk to. About pretty much everything.

She had known of course that behind all his goofy, lazy, no-worries drunkard attitude he kept a side of himself hidden. A very philosophical and mature side. The side that had helped him to become one of the strongest Shinigami there was. She was curiously looking forward to having conversations with him. Can you believe it?

She had actually learned a lot of him over the years without her really realizing it. She didn't know if he had done it on purpose but it was he who had taught her about being a Shinigami, being an honest, brave and just person.

She looked back at the bed and somehow wasn't surprised to find her taicho's eyes open and fixed on her. He didn't say anything, just stretched out his arm towards her and she followed the silent invitation back to the bed. It was strange but she wasn't self-conscious in the least at the moment. Although her haori was open and left her front completely naked to his gaze she didn't even attempt to close it.

Shunsui was still. Not moving a bit. Just waiting on her, silently. Nanao went over to him and kneeled on her bed in front of him for a second just to appreciate Shunsui naked in the moonlight. But soon enough she lay back down into the arms of her lover who tightened his arms around her waist and tucked her firmly against his front. Nanao felt enfolded, she felt treasured, she felt …loved.

"I'm scared of today." She whispered into the silence of her lover's arms. In answer Shunsui tightened his arms around her.

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao woke as she usually did, with the sun. Luck had it that her rooms faced east so she could worship the sun with every rising. She loved it. She was still cradled in Shunsui's arms and for a second she didn't want to move. Sighing she knew that she'd have to get up.

"Shunsui, wake up, it's morning." Nanao said in a very gentle voice.

Her only answer was a puff of breath onto her shoulder blades.

"Shunsui, we have to wake up." She said a bit louder.

Shunsui didn't say anything. He only tightened his arm around her waist.

"Shunsui!" Her voice was just a _little_ bit sharper than before.

"Hn, Nana' slee', i's sti' ni't." Were his garbled words.

"It is not night, it is morning, look outside the window. The sun is up."

Instead of waking up he turned his face into the pillow and sighed. Loudly.

"Nanao, sleep." Was the only thing he said and it seemed as if he fell asleep again.

Nanao blinked. This couldn't be happening. She slid out under his arm and was soon kneeling next to the bed and saw that he was really sleeping again. Unbelievable.

With a shake of her head and rolling her eyes she commenced to get ready for the upcoming day.

_**xxxoxxx**_

When Shunsui woke it was probably late morning and a squinty eyed look at the clock next to the bed confirmed this.

A look at the other side of Nanao's generous bed confirmed also that he was alone in it.

He vaguely remembered Nanao getting up at an ungodly hour. How anybody could get up so early was beyond him. But that was his Nanao-chan. Responsible until her last breath. He had to admit that if she wasn't so dedicated he feared that the Division would be in total anarchy. Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing, he concluded after having visions of drunken excesses in his mind. _Actually,_ _it'd be fun_.

He heaved his body out of bed and remembered that he didn't have anything to wear except for his two haori and walking over to the pile, he noticed that they were neatly spread out on the floor. He smiled. Nanao had probably done that this morning. She thought of everything.

Walking over to the haori and touching them he discovered that they were still damp. He sighed.

He took them nonetheless and made his way to his quarters. The only garment on its usual place was his hat and he had Nanao's haori slung around his hips. But his damp haoris were held in his arms.

On his way he met a Shinigami who looked as if he had overslept too and was running towards the training grounds with a donut in his mouth. When he saw his taicho walking around with barely any clothes on he blinked and stumbled so hard that he lay face down with his legs bent over in the air. Twitching.

Shunsui chuckled and made his way towards his quarters without any more incident.

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao was already working when he came into the office a few… hours after her.

She looked up when the door was jerked open and her taicho sprang into the room with a hunted look on his face. He closed the door instantly behind himself and leaned against it for a second to catch his breath.

Nanao had stopped writing when he had stormed in but continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"The hyenas got you too?" Nanao asked without looking up, alluding to the Shinigami amassed in the office.

"What?!" Shunsui asked still breathing heavily. He looked as if he had gotten the shock of his life.

"The, - the…-" He couldn't go on.

"The Shinigami in the office have ambushed you and hunted you down with thousands of questions to satisfy their obvious need for gossip? Yeah, me too." Nanao said still without looking up or any inflection in her voice.

Shunsui shuddered and went over to the comfy and worn couch to sit down.

"Whoa, I thought I wouldn't make it in here alive."

"Tch, at least they're not following you into the office."

Shunsui just raised his eyebrows. Without answering Nanao nodded in the general direction of the door and Shunsui saw the scorch mark next to it.

Shunsui chuckled.

"Well, they became …pesky." Nanao defended her actions.

"Don't worry, I can understand you completely." He sucked in a breath. "I need sleep now. Desperately."

Nanao looked up at him and blinked. She hadn't realized until now that he wasn't wearing his customary pink haori. It looked…odd. For all that she said that she found the garment ridiculous for a man in his position, it was …unfamiliar to see him without it.

"You're not wearing your haori." She stated the obvious.

Shunsui looked down at himself and then sighed. "Ah, yes, it was still quite damp and I do have a few captain's haori and uniforms but my pink one is unique." He lamented. "Why? Is my Nanao-chan missing it?"

"I do nothing of the sort, Kyōraku-taicho." She said but her blush belied her words.

"Oh, you wound me, Nanao-chan. Am I not your Shunsui?" He asked pouting and lay back down onto the couch.

"We are in the office, _taicho_." Was her simple remark.

Shunsui just sighed and tried to get comfy on the couch. With a lot of squirming.

Nanao's face was getting more and more pinched and her grip on the brush was getting tighter and tighter. It was a wonder it hadn't broken yet. After a few more minutes of Shunsui's wriggling, Nanao lost her patience.

"_What_ are you doing, taicho?!" Nanao asked in a sharp tone.

A pitiful moan came from Shunsui, then he said, "It's not the same without my haori. It feels different." His voice really sounded bothered and Nanao was just contemplating feeling any kind of sympathy for him when he squelched any kind of sympathy she could have felt.

"My beautiful Nanao-chan has to come and keep me company."

Nanao threw the nearest thing handy which incidentally was a paperweight. Shunsui was just fast enough to not get a bump on his head. Wouldn't have been the first time.

"Nanao-chan!" He said accusingly.

"You deserved it and now do some paperwork. There are some that need your signature."

"Just fake it, Nanao-chan. I don't even know what I'm signing most of the time anyway. You could make me sign something that said that I resign and make you taicho and I wouldn't even know."

Nanao just gave him a look. _The_ Look. And Shunsui swiftly went to his desk but not without a pain filled and pathetic moan.

And so it happened that actually _both_ were doing some work for once.

"What are we doing tonight?" Shunsui asked out of the blue.

Nanao looked over at him and he really did make an odd sight. For once he really looked like a captain with his white haori, although he was still wearing his hat, but his head was held in the palm of one hand as if it was too heavy to be held up on its own.

Sighing, Nanao went back to her paperwork but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both looked up and Nanao wasn't too sure if she really wanted to let anybody in. But…

"Enter." Nanao said imperiously.

The shoji door was slid open cautiously and Nanao couldn't begrudge the somebody, looking at the scorched wall next to the door where an unfortunate soul had dared to inquire about the whereabouts of the taicho.

Akahagi Hiroshi the Division's 3rd Seat stuck his head through the door slowly and when he saw the taicho sitting at his desk, actually doing paperwork he nearly keeled over.

"Akahagi-san, do you have anything to say?" Nanao wasn't really taking kindly to anybody coming into her office today.

"_Ano_, Ise-fukutaicho, I just wanted to know about the training schedule. It wasn't posted at its usual spot this morning."

Nanao blinked. And then blinked again. Had she…, oh my no, she had forgotten to post the schedule!

"Oh, yes, I totally forgot." Nanao bowed over a drawer and so she couldn't see the shell-shocked look the 3rd Seat wore and bestowed upon the taicho. But she found the right papers quickly and held them out to the Shinigami who took them with a small respectful bow and then he was gone again.

"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui said flabbergasted, "You forgot to do something? You? Unthinkable!"

"Do be quiet, taicho. It can happen to anyone." Nanao was blushing furiously and was quite embarrassed that she had forgotten to do something. Was she neglecting her work because of what had happened with her taicho?

"But not to you. You're an über workaholic who is organised into the last strand of her hair!" He could see the dark look descending on her face and so back-pedalled quickly.

"I mean, of course, it can happen to anyone." But Nanao wasn't assuaged.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Shunsui wanted to desperately change the topic.

Nanao looked at him for a second but then sighed.

"I don't know, let's just survive the day then we will see…" Before Nanao could say anything else a Hell butterfly flew in through the window and resounded loudly,

"Kyōraku-taicho and Ise-fukutaicho are requested at 1st Division Headquarter. Urgently. End of announcement."

_**xxxoxxx**_

Shunsui and Nanao stood in front of the Spartan desk of the soutaicho, not moving an inch and trying to stay stoic and not show any feelings in the face of the marble statue that was the soutaicho.

Although nobody had yet said a word the silence was oppressive in itself. But the soutaicho broke the silence.

"What is the meaning of this? I hear so many rumours and accusations which are forgetting of the pride of the Gotei13. No taicho or fukutaicho should behave in such a fashion. Are there any foundations to all these rumours?" The soutaicho asked straight out.

Nanao had no idea what to do. This was it. Now the punishments would come. If they said the truth, that is. Could they lie to the soutaicho? Would it be worth it? Nanao was principally against lying. Actually she abhorred it but should they do it?

She couldn't end her train of thoughts because Shunsui answered equally bluntly as the soutaicho had asked.

"Yes, actually there are, Yama-ji." Shunsui was nearly…happy, Nanao decided. The bastard.

Yamamoto-soutaicho didn't move or comment, just asked, "And when did this start?"

Shunsui seemed to be thinking about that. Nanao was just standing there looking from one man to the other. She felt as if she was a simple bystander to their conversation.

"Ah, Yama-ji. I guess it really started at the party after the fighting." Shunsui kept it simple. Not divulging anything too personal but not lying either.

"I see." Was the only thing the soutaicho said, opening one eye a crack.

"Dismissed." He intoned in a powerful voice.

What? That was it?! Nanao nearly crumpled after all the strain and adrenaline left her body. This couldn't be so easy. Could it?

Nanao looked over at Shunsui and saw the same dumbstruck expression on his face but he caught himself swiftly and replied jovially.

"Yare, Yama-ji, alright, so that's that then. Come on, Nanao-chan, let's get lunch." And he shuffled Nanao-chan out in front of himself, not wasting another minute in which the soutaicho could change his mind.

They were nearly to the doors when the next words of the soutaicho stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I will hand over this issue to the Central 46 to make an objective decision. You will hear their verdict soon and abide by it."

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

Nanao couldn't think, couldn't talk. Was this really happening? How often had she wondered about such things in the last few days now? Never in her life had she had problems with her future or her present for that matter. She knew what she was doing. She liked rules because if you kept to them, she really believed that no harm could come to you then. Naïve it may be but it comforted her.

This was surreal. In a matter of seconds the soutaicho had destroyed everything. Everything. This would not end in a happy ending. It would end in heartbreak and tears. She just knew it!

Shunsui was behind her trying to catch up to her because as soon as those words had penetrated her mind, she had fled the 1st Division's Inner Office in search of somewhere deserted where she could scream. She didn't stop to acknowledge anybody and not even Shunsui could hold her back at the moment.

Until he used a little shunpo step, that is, to catch her around the middle and hold her securely to his chest. Which wasn't easy because she fought him like a wildcat. He knew that she wasn't giving it her all but it was still difficult to overpower her and not hurt her. But then he pressed her against one of the walls and she was contained, having the wall to her front and him pressing against her back. Only slowly did she come down and quiet in his arms but when she stopped completely and started crying he was desperately hoping for the return of the wildcat.

Nanao felt like she was falling apart inside, and took a deep breath in an effort to regain control. She did have some pride after all.

"Shh, Nanao. Everything will be alright. Come, come." And soon the containing grip he had on her changed into a tender and comforting embrace. Nanao turned around and gripped his haori tightly and cried into his chest. She'd never needed to lean on anyone else but this situation was so out of her control that she didn't know what else she could do.

He slipped off her glasses and put them on the top of her head until she could bury her face into his strong chest completely.

"Come, Nanao-chan, let's get out of here." And with that Shunsui put a strong arm around Nanao's waist and guided her out of the first Division's confusing hallways. As soon as they stepped their first foot out of the Headquarter, Shunsui's grip tightened on her and he shunpoed away from Sereitei so fast that Nanao had to close her eyes in order not to vomit. She hadn't really realized exactly _how_ fast he could be.

Nanao moved away from Shunsui and took deep and cleansing breaths. Her stomach took its time to rearrange itself properly again.

"Heavens, I had no idea you were that fast." Nanao gasped out in between breaths.

Shunsui chuckled, "Oh, my Nanao-chan, I had a lot of practice, chasing after you all this time."

Nanao had to smile at that.

It was only now that she was able to look around and swiftly sucked in her breath. It was beautiful. He had brought them to a little natural pool in the middle of some woods. The light was filtered through the leaves and the pool shimmered like a thousand diamonds in the rays of the sun.

It was so unbelievably quiet that you could even hear the rustle of leaves in the wind over the gurgling of the water that formed the little pool at one place.

"This is breathtaking." Nanao whispered, not wanting to break the spell of this place.

Shunsui hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear, "Only the best for my Nanao-chan."

Nanao sighed because for one moment she had forgotten why they were here. For one second she had just …enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed being in such beauty and magnificence.

Shunsui detached himself from her and stepped to the edge of the pool where he sat down. He took off his sandals and let his feet dangle in the water languorously.

Nanao wandered over to him and sat down next to him so that she could lean her head onto his shoulder. Shunsui kissed her head gently and resumed to let his feet enjoy the water.

"What is your plan?" Nanao asked quietly. She knew he had to have a plan.

"Hmm, I don't know yet." He answered negligently.

Nanao looked up quickly into his face. He had his eyes closed and a small smile curled his lips sensually.

"B-But you must have a plan!" Nanao was aghast.

"Why, do you have one?" Shunsui asked without opening his eyes.

"Well, no, that's why I thought you would have one." Nanao accused.

Shunsui quickly removed his clothes; Nanao couldn't even blink, so fast was he naked and in the pool. It was probably deeper than it looked since he was fully submerged to his head.

Nanao knew without him having to say anything that he wanted her to follow him into the pool. Nanao didn't think about it, she switched off her brain as she so often did when with him and did what her heart wanted. And what her heart wanted now was to go to him.

She took her clothes off under the watchful eyes of Shunsui which was a bit uncomfortable, not that she didn't like her body or anything in that matter, but Shunsui just had a _very_ close eye on her. As soon as she was inside he pulled her body flush to his and started to kiss her sensually.

"Do not think. Feel."

And with that Shunsui commenced to show her exactly what she had been missing all those long and lonely years.

His lips were even softer than the water on her skin. They were the lips of a pure sinner. Of someone who knew how to make a woman scream in pleasure and ecstasy.

Nanao had never really contemplated, or rather never dared to contemplate that he would be an extraordinary lover. A sensual and languorous artist with the body and stamina of a warrior.

Shunsui was a masterful lover. She could have never imagined the things he was able to do to her body…and her soul.

_**xxxoxxx**_

When the two got back to the Division it was around mid-afternoon but they couldn't really get back to work because as soon as they entered their Squad Building a summons for a captain's meeting went out.

Nanao's heart beat doubled in speed. She had an inkling that this summons had something to do with the two of them.

Shunsui turned to her and kissed her right there in front of all the Shinigami of their Division and Nanao blushed furiously as soon as he had shunpoed away and let her stand on her own.

But then the Division erupted into loud cheers and hoots and whistles.

Nanao was trying to remember if you could die from embarrassment. But then she remembered that she was fukutaicho of the Division and in a clear voice asked, "Don't you have anything else to do? No, well, I have a lot of work waiting for you." And the Shinigami scrambled to get back to their work.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I know it's a bit shorter than usual but I said everything I wanted in this chapter and I know what I want to do in the next chapter and it wouldn't have fit here. It's supp__osed to be a chapter on its own._

_Let me know what you think about the chapter, the story, the characters__ etc._

_What you like/dislike. I can only improve if you point out my weaknesses and strengths in writing so… review PLEASE!!_

_Oh and could somebody kindly explain to me how to make those neat margins? Somehow they always vanish in between my Word and the Internet. I'd really be thankful!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi most respected Reader,_

_Thnx so much for reading this and especially those who always review it!!_

_Here you are, be proud! _

_**Kitsune Moonstar, wisdom-jewel, peckforever, Meesch, akirk85029, WinterVines, darkangel1910, JenovaJuice97 (for 2 dif chapters), **__**Ngoc Chau, Devatron2000 (for 3 dif chapters) , Brighit R. Gauthier & sorchalov**_

_And now on with the story…_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Drunken**** Feelings**

Shunsui took his time while going to the meeting. He knew what it was about, anyways. But this gave him some time to process the things that had occurred up until now because frankly the happenings of the last few days had been strange at best. It was still like one of his more elaborate fantasies than reality.

He had his Nanao-chan. Finally. And he wouldn't let her get away again, come what may, he swore to himself.

But he also knew that Nanao was still holding a part of herself back until everything was resolved. She was a woman that protected herself well but then again too much was at stake for the _both_ of them. Shunsui couldn't imagine his life without Nanao, now that he had had a taste and he wanted more. He wanted to sleep next to her, wanted to know that she slept in his arms and wanted to wake with their combined smell on his skin.

His Nanao-chan was even more complex than he could have ever imagined, although he had been pretty sure she was a handful to begin with. So many different layers in such a small person.

He chuckled.

But she was everything he could have hoped for and more. He had of course known that she was fiercely intelligent and sexy as hell but he could have never imagined in his wildest imagination the extent of the passionate being that was hidden under her strict exterior. Even while she was still holding back a part of herself, she gave more than he had ever received in his life.

Once all those obstacles were overcome smoothly they could concentrate on the _after_.

He smiled mischievously. He looked forward to the _after_.

You couldn't just find a woman like Nanao anytime and everywhere. Someone like her came along only once in a lifetime and considering the length of a Shinigami's life, that said a lot.

The afternoon had been beautiful. He had spent it in the arms of nature and his Nanao-chan. Could there be anything better? He had actually been a bit hesitant to show Nanao-chan his sanctuary, at first, because not even Ukitake knew about that place. He had found it once entirely by accident while wandering around on a beautiful and sunny day on which he should have been in the office doing some god-awful paperwork but honestly, who'd want to stay inside some stuffy, dark and entirely boring office when the sun was shining, and the birds were singing? Certainly not him.

You could discover so much in nature just by opening your eyes and letting your eyes take in the sights. He loved nature and if a slight breeze happened to waft around you playfully, all the better.

He felt a slight tingle emanating from his _Katen Kyōkotsu_ and knew that his _zanpakuto_ was ready to fight if absolutely necessary. Shunsui tried not to imagine how the meeting could get violent but with Yama-ji you never knew.

He stroked along the handles of his swords to have something to do with his hand and to reassure his swords. He would never admit it but he was actually a bit nervous. Shunsui didn't know how the tide would turn and that made him tense but he knew for sure that he wouldn't give up Nanao. Never.

_**xxxoxxx**_

Shunsui was not the first to arrive at the meeting. But then again, when was he ever? Ukitake was already waiting for him at the doors to the meeting room, looking worried.

"I guess this is about you?" The 13th Division taicho asked straight-away without preamble.

"What? I don't get a hello, now?" Shunsui asked jovially not letting on about his nervousness in the least. He wasn't too sure that it'd work on Ukitake, him having known Shunsui for centuries but he would try.

"Ah, Shunsui, why I even bother with you I don't know. You're only trouble." said Ukitake exasperated.

Shunsui slung his arm around Ukitake's shoulder in a friendly manner and sang,"Because I'm your best friend. And you wouldn't know what to do without me. You'd be so bored!" He said _bored_ as if it was an abomination of life.

With all the jostling he nearly rammed into Kuchiki Byakuya who was just entering the room. _Just_… By the gods, could it be? Could it actually be that _Kuchiki Byakuya _was coming _after_ him? Inconceivable.

"Are my eyes and brain already so damaged from all my drinking that I get hallucinations or is that really little Byakuya who came in _after_ me?" Shunsui stared with wide eyes after the retreating taicho. Ukitake was also looking kind of dumbstruck but only for a moment. With a shake of his head he announced,

"Come on, let's get into positions."

And from one second to the next, Shunsui got serious. "You're with me?"

Ukitake sighed, "Yes, you troublemaker, of course, and now let's go."

They went to their designated spots and waited for the soutaicho to start the meeting. They didn't have to wait long until the soutaicho sat down into his chair and let his staff smash into the floor to create a booming noise in the hollow room. The sign to start the meeting.

"This meeting is convened and will attend to a serious transgression of one of the Gotei13's taichos."

"Now it comes." Was heard, but one couldn't be too sure from _where_ it originated.

"It has come to my attention," The soutaicho began, not acknowledging the interruption, "that one taicho has broken one the Gotei13's laws of fraternization. Therefore the Central 46 has passed a judgement. It is now pronounced that the guilty parties will immediately stop all acquaintance."

Shunsui dared to interrupt the soutaicho then, "That isn't so easy, Yama-ji, me and Nanao-chan working together daily." Shunsui knew that it was about him, so why play dumb?

The soutaicho shot him a mean look. You didn't want a look like that directed at you for long.

"Furthermore, the fukutaicho of Division 8 will be reassigned to the Kido Corps where they will need her assistance."

And then it was silent.

"Alright, if that's what the Central 46 declares than I have no choice but to veto it." Shunsui's voice boomed.

"That is not up to option." The soutaicho snapped.

"According to the Gotei13's Law it is the privilege of the assembled taicho to veto a decision made by the Central 46." Intoned Byakuya without inflection or looking at anybody in the big room.

Silence.

And then everybody looked at the stoic taicho of the 6th Division at the same time.

Shunsui leaned down to the 10th Division Taicho, Hitsugaya and whispered, "Did that actually just happen? Did Kuchiki Byakuya step in for me?" Shunsui was truly perplexed.

"Hn, seems like." Hitsugaya answered bored.

Shunsui looked over at Byakuya who was staring straight ahead seemingly not noticing all the looks directed at him. The soutaicho was quiet for a moment. He was also looking at Byakuya strangely.

"Then proceed. Who will veto the decision of the Central 46?" And he let his staff crash to the floor once again.

As was protocol the 2nd Division taicho would start and then the soutaicho would give the final vote.

"Oh, by the by should the vote not turn out in my favour I'm going to leave the Gotei13. Just to give you a heads up, so to speak." said Shunsui blithely.

"That is unacceptable. A taicho cannot simply resign. You either get killed or promoted to the King's Guard. You do not simply resign." answered the soutaicho in his garbled voice.

"Actually, I can because it says nowhere that I can't simply leave. The laws only say how to become a taicho but not how to "_unbecome"_ one. Therefore I guess that's open for interpretation."

"Because something like this has _never_ happened." The soutaicho was getting a bit angry by now. Uh oh.

Shunsui knew good and well that it was a first. He wasn't one of the oldest taichos for nothing. He may not seem like a well-read scholar or anything but he knew the laws better than most especially since the time he had fully dedicated himself to winning over Nanao. Shunsui knew that Nanao was a stickler for rules and duty, and he had read and reread the pertaining laws and devised a scheme on how they could make it work a long time ago. Plan A would logically be that both of them stayed in their positions as leaders of the 8th Division, being together without shame and hiding but his Plan B would be to turn their backs on the Gotei13.

Nanao, of course, didn't know anything about his plans because he didn't want to worry her and he would certainly prefer to go with Plan A. He loved being a Shinigami as much as he knew that Nanao did. As Shinigami they helped souls go their way in the circle of life and destroyed those that preyed upon them. It was an honour to be a Shinigami but he wouldn't risk a life without Nanao. If he had to make a choice between being a taicho and Nanao, it would be Nanao.

But he desperately hoped that he didn't have to make that choice.

It was silent in the big room and he could feel the gazes on him but he tried hard not to seem ruffled by any of this. He had a reputation to keep. At least until now, anyways.

But the soutaicho called for a vote with a grim face and they began soon enough.

The taicho of the 2nd Division Soi Fon was first to cast her vote, and she did so in a manner very much _her_, "I don't see how this demands all the taichos attention but I really don't care. Let them do what they want. Ise-fukutaicho is a hard-working fukutaicho, unlike some of them and if that doesn't change then Kyōraku-taicho has got my vote."

Shunsui took a deep breath. So far so good.

4th Division's taicho Unohana simply stated, "Love is too precious in this life. I won't be responsible for destroying it."

Ahh, Retsu. Wouldn't wish anything bad on anybody.

When it was Byakuya's turn Shunsui held his breath. He really couldn't be sure how Byakuya would decide. Byakuya loved his rules even more than Nanao did. But when Byakuya announced his decision Shunsui contemplated passing out, so surprised was he.

"You have my vote."

Simple yet to the point, that was Byakuya and Shunsui was unimaginably glad. _Thanks little Byakuya._

The 7th Division-taicho Komamura waited the longest and Shunsui was only seconds away from just shouting, _"Well, what's it gonna be?"_ Komamura directed lots of looks on the soutaicho but in the end he sighed, "It's your private life."

There was so much tension inside Shunsui which he hoped he would never have to endure again. It was not him to be so on edge. But this was important for him.

Since it had been Shunsui who had instigated the vote he didn't have to veto it and next was the boy genius from the 10th Division.

"This is so troublesome, you know that, right? What does it matter if they're doing private stuff, when they're private? I veto it." He said with a bored and icy voice.

Shunsui knew he liked the boy for a reason.

Zaraki looked kind of exasperated to have to be here enclosed in this room when he could be out being responsible for the destruction of a good part of walls and buildings in his Division Territory.

Everybody looked at him and Zaraki looked back unperturbed, "Please, as if I keep any of those pathetic rules. Veto."

The freakish taicho of the 12th Division was next and Shunsui knew that Kurotsuchi wasn't interested in anything so mundane and would probably want to be in his laboratory soon to disembowel one of his subjects or something else, Shunsui wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what Kurotsuchi did for his _science_.

"Uhh, I have better things to do than vote about this and since I want to be in my laboratory post-haste I veto it too." Kurotsuchi said with a look at Shunsui.

Shunsui took a deep breath. He knew for sure that Ukitake would veto the decision of the Central 46. Thank God one of the taichos was his best friend. The other taichos also thought so and Hitsugaya asked bluntly, "Do we really have to ask him? We all know what he's going to do." But nobody was really listening to him; instead they were all looking at Ukitake.

"I know that Ise-san is a most reliable person and Shinigami and if you'd know what she does on a regular basis in the 8th Division you'd beg on your knees to have her as your fukutaicho. But Shunsui deserves her." There was a shared look between the two taichos and Ukitake concluded with a smile, "You have my vote, my friend."

Nothing really surprising there and everybody turned their gazes to the soutaicho. Now it was really make or break.

The soutaicho looked from one face to the next and then bent down with his upper body and used one arm to get an enormous ledger out from under his seat. It looked well worn and pieces of paper were stuck in between. He opened it and looked through it for a few minutes. Turning page for page.

Shunsui was ready to bolt and Hitsugaya next to him stepped a bit away from him. Understandable since he was a _bit_ vibrating with his reiatsu.

Until Yamamoto-soutaicho fixed his gaze on his former pupil and actually opened both of his eyes (!!) which had always been particularly unnerving for Shunsui. Yama-ji had eyes that saw everything, or at least they seemed that way to him.

"Veto." His voice boomed.

Shunsui couldn't breathe for a moment. Had he really just heard…? After another moment and a clap on his shoulder from someone he started to believe that Yama-ji had actually voted in his favour.

He took his first breath after the revelation and closed his eyes. Finally.

"Quiet." The Soutaicho called for order. "This meeting is not finished yet."

Shunsui felt like jumping and doing a silly dance, but then he could still do that later after he had told his Nanao-chan that everything would be alright. He felt so immensely lighter for knowing that everything would be alright now. He would get his Nanao and she wouldn't have any reason to hold back from him anymore.

He looked at Yama-ji (who was his favourite person, after Nanao of course, at the moment) when the old man started to speak again.

"Kuchiki-taicho, inform your fukutaicho that he has won the pot."

"Sir?" asked Byakuya inquiringly with a slightly elevated eyebrow.

The soutaicho held up the ledger and explained, "Years ago I set up a betting pool and Abarai-fukutaicho wins it now."

Now everybody was even more confused than before.

Shunsui looked at Yama-ji uncomprehendingly until an idea formed in his mind. An idea so absurd that he nearly cast it away immediately but…

"Was it you that set up the "Shunsui-and-Nanao-will-get-together" pot?" After a slight chuckle out of the soutaicho Shunsui shook his head and roared with laughter. This couldn't be happening. He should be seething mad but somehow the situation just called for humour.

"You- and then…and after that…" Shunsui couldn't bring forth anything intelligible even if his life depended on it. He nearly suffocated he was laughing so hard.

But he collected himself soon enough and stared at his mentor, "You canny old geezer! You put us on edge on purpose to see if we would budge from our path!"

Shunsui shook his head again. The old battleaxe! He should know better by now. You just couldn't see into Yama-ji's cards. If he wanted to keep something secret, he would manage it.

"This meeting is finished. Dismissed."

And the taichos started to trickle out of the room, seemingly not noticing all the curious Shinigami loitering around outside the room, pretending to be busy.

Ukitake stayed back and went over to his friend.

"Did you know about this, Ukitake?" Shunsui asked jovially. He could hug the world at the moment. But most of all he wanted to hug his Nanao.

"No not a single thing, Shunsui." Ukitake hugged his friend for a moment and ended it with a clap on his shoulder. "Good Luck. And don't hurt her." Ukitake reminded him.

"Don't worry, if I hurt her than you're very welcome to hurt me bad." Ukitake nodded and smiling for his friend he went out into the sunny afternoon.

Now, only Shunsui and the soutaicho remained.

Shunsui looked at him for a second very intently and said seriously.

"Thanks, Yama-ji." And not waiting for a response went out to tell his Nanao-chan the news.

_**xxxoxxx**_

Byakuya went into the office of his fukutaicho without knocking and was actually a bit astonished to see him doing some paperwork at his desk.

Renji looked up at him startled and instantly his face became animated.

"So, what happened, taicho?" He was burning from curiosity.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho has asked me to tell you that you have won the betting pool, Abarai-fukutaicho." First Renji looked very worried when he heard that the soutaicho wanted his taicho to tell him something and then he frowned uncomprehendingly.

But after a second it somehow dawned on him and Renji jumped into the air in exuberant joy. Then he had to stand next to his desk with one hand bracing some of his weight on it and looked awestruck.

"Oh, my god. I- I- I'm filthy rich!" Renji brought out with wide open eyes.

Byakuya looked at him with a question in his eyes. One he promised himself he wouldn't voice. And as expected, Renji explained without Byakuya having to press the matter.

"I bet on them getting together a few years ago. Everybody did. And now, can you imagine how much money must be in it after about a hundred years? A hundred years worth of bets. Can you believe it? Oh, I have to sit down." And he did just that. "Wow. I mean, wow."

And the fukutaicho seemed to be staring into space dreamily.

"That does not give you the right to slack-off, Abarai-fukutaicho. I would welcome it if you would finish your tasks for today. After that you may take the rest of the day off. And do not bother to come in before noon tomorrow. I do not want a hung-over fukutaicho in my office."

And with that Byakuya turned around and walked away, his haori trailing dramatically behind him.

"Oh, my god. Did my taicho just give me a day off? Am I really rich, now? Will wonders never cease?!" Then a thought occurred to him,

"The soutaicho set up the bet?!"

_**xxxoxxx**_

Nanao was on tenterhooks. She couldn't concentrate on work one bit and was currently walking a hole into the wooden floor of the office.

This was not an acceptable state. This would not do. She refused to be reduced to some lunatic that couldn't accomplish anything on her own. She was an independent woman who knew what she wanted and if Shunsui couldn't accept that, well, then he would be hearing it from her!

She still didn't quite know why she was so unbelievably attracted to him even after satisfying her curiosity. If possible she was even more attracted to him than before, and there was _more…_but she didn't dare delve deeper into this elusive _more_ at the moment since she had no idea what would happen now. With her, with Shunsui…with _them_.

Ahh, she wouldn't think about that! Once again she took off her hair clip and bound her hair in her usual style, the movements so familiar to her by now that she didn't even have to use a mirror anymore. She went over to the windows and looked out at the street and the passing Shinigami. One especially drew her attention. He was gesticulating wildly and as he came nearer Nanao was also able to hear him.

"…and then we could hear hysterical laughter. It was scary, I tell you. When the doors opened we didn't stay around to get caught by the taichos."

Nanao didn't know what to think about that. She guessed immediately that the passing-by Shinigami had been talking about the captain's meeting. Someone had been laughing? That was a good sign, wasn't it? But hysterical? That wasn't so good, her mind supplied.

She couldn't stand the wait! She was just about to run outside but as soon as she touched the door it was opened and she looked into a partly exposed chest which she knew intimately by now. She looked up into the face of her taicho and as soon as she saw his enormous grin she jumped him. She jumped on him and slung her legs around his waist and hugged him to her tightly. She didn't know what she was doing but in that moment it was as if something had uncoiled in her and she had simply reacted. In that moment she did what she felt.

Shunsui meanwhile wasn't idle. Far from it. He had been looking forward to telling his Nanao-chan about the good news but it turned out that he didn't have to. He must have been wearing such a silly grin that he didn't have to say a single thing. Nanao had jumped him, Nanao had _jumped_ him (!!), as soon as he had walked into the office.

Well, what did you do if your beautiful Nanao-chan jumped and hugged you? You hugged her back, of course. Tightly and inappropriately. And the best thing was she wasn't complaining one bit! Nanao was also hugging him to herself so tightly that he was having trouble breathing but he wasn't complaining one bit either!

Only then did the catcalls and whistles register. He turned back with Nanao in his arms and saw the whole office in an uproar.

"Sorry kiddies, this is not for open viewing." and closed the door.

Nanao didn't think at all about her reputation and that the Shinigami in residence had seen her in such an undignified position in her taicho's arms. She didn't care a bit!

But she cared about the way that Shunsui held her. Possessively and lovingly. She didn't mind that his hands were roaming over her ass at the moment, pressing her body even tighter against his.

"Get us away from here." Nanao whispered desperately in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Shunsui stepped to the windows, opened two and stepped through them without hesitation and then they were rushing through the air with Shunsui's superb shunpo.

Shunsui stopped at some windows and Nanao had to think for a moment to recognise the surroundings and wasn't too surprised that they were heading into Shunsui's living room.

As soon as Nanao saw the state of said room she looked away, not wanting to be put off by the untidiness of it but she didn't have to worry because Shunsui stepped surely into the next room and Nanao held her breath. She had never seen his bedroom before thinking that it was an intrusion into his privacy to walk into it but she could have never imagined anything like this anyways. It was beautiful … and made for seduction.

It contained a big bed against a wall which was magnificent. Nanao had never seen the like before. No simple futon for Shunsui or even a simple high, western style bed like she had. No, it was a large four poster made from heavy dark oak with stylized and beautiful ornamental carvings all around it.

There was a comfy corner with soft looking pillows and throws arranged with thought and it looked very inviting to simply lounge on them. There was actually a bookshelf against one wall and it was filled to over brimming with books and scrolls which surprised Nanao a bit.

But Shunsui didn't stop in his stride and so Nanao couldn't finish her assessment of his bedroom since Shunsui's steps led them straight to his large bed and when Nanao sank into the soft mattress and Shunsui followed instantly she didn't really care about anything else.

He abraded her cheek with his delectable stubble which made Nanao shiver and goose bumps break out across her skin. Shunsui didn't wait and started quickly on her belt which he disposed of swiftly and efficiently and started on taking off the layers to her uniform. Nanao too was pulling on his robes. Quite successfully too.

"I can't be gentle at the moment." Shunsui whispered into Nanao's ear roughly, biting along the pulse at her neck freeing her arms and legs from her uniform.

"Then don't be." Gave Nanao back in a husky voice she barely recognised.

Shunsui couldn't form coherent thoughts. The only thing on his mind was Nanao. Her skin pressed flush against his. Her body responding to his. She was magnificent.

Soon enough they were rid of their clothes and rolled around the bed looking for the best position. Shunsui managed to stay on top and Nanao cried with pleasure at the strokes of his tongue down from her neck to her breasts, nibbling at some intervals using his stubble for maximum pleasure over her sensitive skin.

Shunsui loved the feeling of her skin on his tongue, loved running his stubble over her smooth and silky cheeks, eliciting moan after moan from her. Every sexual experience to date had been a prelude to this. He had been training and practicing all those centuries to give her pleasure. And to feel the pleasure she gave him. To worship her as she deserved.

Shunsui used his hands and tongue so forcefully that Nanao got so dizzy from it she had to close her eyes against all the waves of emotions rolling through her. He had never been like this with her. Demanding, forceful, powerful and holding nothing back.

His reiatsu loosened and crackled around him. It shivered over her body and…into it. Forcing her reiatsu to a response on such an intimate level that Nanao cried out in sheer, overwhelmed, ecstasy.

Where was the lazy, relaxed taicho she knew? In that moment there was not a hint of it in him. He was as if possessed, urging her body into a state which she had never experienced before. Shivers wrecked her slender frame and she was seized by his reiatsu in a maelstrom of heat.

Shunsui felt free for once. Free to love and to care and he wanted to show her how much he felt for her. He loosened his control to show her that he trusted her to be able to handle it. But what he hadn't expected was to feel his reiatsu drifting its way into her body, making her reiatsu respond in kind. His reiatsu pulled hers forth until they meshed and tangled around their bodies.

When he finally entered her, his reiatsu filled every single molecule of her body and Nanao wasn't sure she could finish this dance without passing out.

But her body moved on its own accord. Following his lead and balancing him. Nanao hadn't known that sex could be so intense, so intimate, and so beautiful.

Shunsui couldn't comprehend the sheer intimacy of the moment. He felt Nanao all around and even in him and couldn't suppress his feelings any longer. He felt drunk on all the feelings stored inside him. He shared his body with her at the moment and wanted to share his feelings with her too.

It was then that Nanao heard Shunsui gasping into the crook of her neck, over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

But what surprised Shunsui most was her reaction to it.

Nanao pulled him closer.

* * *

_A/N: __I hope you're at least a _bit_ surprised by the little twist I put in the middle. The old man is just too fun to play with. lol_

_As requested by one of my lovely reviewers (yes it's you darkangel!) I tried to put a bit more thought into Shunsui's thoughts and I hope I succeeded. If not, tell me._

_I l__iked where I ended this chapter because I think that it's a sure indication that Nanao feels for Shunsui too on a deeper level which she isn't quite ready to voice but she's finally able to show it._

_And thanks to akirk85029 for the "margin-thingy". lol_

_And also, I'm only a few reviews away from my 100__th__ review, can you believe it? Well, I can't but whoever it is will get a special mention in my next chapter. So try hard!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Foolish…

_As with every chapter I want to thank my fantas__tic reviewers!!_

_Thanks to __**darkangel910, who was my 100**__**th**__** reviewer (WOW) and JenovaJuice97, Ngoc Chau, akirk85029, SirKuppo, Bee, WeAsLeYkid8, WinterVines, Kitsune Moonstar, peckforever, Barbed Wire Proxy & wisdom-jewel**_

_You're all so amazing!!_

_And now read and enjoy…_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Foolish**** Love**

Shunsui and Nanao were both lying quietly in the half dark of Shunsui's bedroom. The sun was just setting and Nanao was lazily resting against Shunsui's body. She let her hand glide softly along his chest and stomach, making circles and such on his muscled flesh.

One of Shunsui's hands rested under his head and with the other he had Nanao in the crook of his shoulder and his hand slid up and down her side.

"That was unbelievable, you know that don't you?" Nanao asked, not stopping with her ministrations and with her eyes still closed. One of her legs was sliding up one of his to be even nearer to him. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Never before had she experienced something so connecting before. Suffice it to say that it had touched her deeply.

Shunsui chuckled, "Well, certainly good to know." He answered lazily and leaned down to give Nanao a soft kiss on her head.

"So what happened at the meeting?" Nanao really wanted to know now.

Shunsui sighed, "Long story short, you were supposed to go to the Kido guys but I put in a veto and everybody voted in my favour so everything continues as it is."

Nanao let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and looked up at him.

"Even Yamamoto-soutaicho?"

Shunsui looked down at Nanao's cutely upturned face and kissed those beautiful, still slightly swollen lips lightly and then laughed in joy. Could you die from happiness? Was that possible?

"Oh, Nanao you should have been there. Did you know that it was Yama-ji who set up the bet?"

Nanao blinked, still a bit rattled from the little kiss.

"Bet?"

"Yeah, you know the one that says that we'll get together eventually? That was set up by the old man."

Nanao got up from her lazy position not realizing that her bare body was exposed to his gaze now.

"You are joking, right? That was him?" Nanao just couldn't believe it. When she had first heard about the bet she had been angry and frustrated that somebody could be so stupid as to think up something so absurd. But then again, she had never truly expected to be in the position she was in now and all thanks to a drunken night of sex. Or was it? Was it all because of that night or had everything started even earlier?

Nanao could remember that she had watched him more than ever in the office. Evaluating him, scrutinizing him, just looking at him and thinking about him.

And during the war, Nanao shuddered to think about that, but knew she had to take everything into account. She had been unbelievably worried about him and not only in a subordinate / superior way. She remembered it all too clearly now. She had been praying for his well-being daily.

It was strange thinking about that now or rather _allowing_ herself to think about it. It was still too strange

Shunsui, meanwhile, continued their conversation quietly.

"Yeah, that was him, the sly fox." And only now did Nanao notice the predatory way Shunsui looked at her.

She looked down at herself and just then noticed her naked state, somehow not being shy in the least. And once again she saw some hickeys along her breasts. Sigh, she'd have to talk to him about that. He couldn't just mark her body all the time, even if it sent a thrill through her body, knowing exactly where his lips had been, feeling the after-effects tingling on her skin.

Shunsui still had one arm around her middle and with no strength needed at all, he pulled Nanao over him so she was on top and looked deep into her eyes.

"What did you do with your reiatsu, while we were…together?" Nanao didn't want to say it because being so near to him practically whispering the question against his lips was so very intimate.

Shunsui smiled sensually. "Did you like it?" he asked without any shame.

Nanao blushed in answer and laid her head onto his chest to hide her red cheeks from him.

Shunsui used both his hands to stroke and massage her back leisurely.

"It's never been like that." He admitted silently not looking at her.

Nanao looked up at him.

"How so?"

Instead of answering he put controlled reiatsu into his hands making it sink into her back. Nanao shuddered and goose bumps broke out all over her body. She gasped and looked with eyes wide with trepidation into his.

"It's one of the most advanced forms of reiatsu manipulation, I guess. You can use it in short-range combat. If I concentrate more malevolent force into it I can cut up someone from the inside."

"I didn't know you could do that! For that matter I didn't know it could be done." Nanao said astonished. Of course, she knew that he was an extraordinary talented Shinigami but she had had no idea!

"It's not easy." Was his simple reply.

"And you used that on me?!" He had used a deadly reiatsu manipulation technique on her while being inside her?

"Well, no, just the general idea. But if it'll make you sleep easier I'll tell you that I'm very proficient in it and have tried this particular form out before so you're not the guinea pig."

Nanao looked ready to split his head open at that. He had used that on another woman before? Something so intimate it had nearly made her cry with emotions? The bastard.

"No not really." Nanao said frostily. It just made her angry.

Shunsui seemed to recognize his mistake soon enough, though.

"But my reiatsu has never reacted like it did with you, Nanao-chan." He stated seriously which, strangely enough, placated Nanao.

Nanao could feel his reiatsu meshing together again with hers, making her body hum in response. She gasped, feeling her reiatsu react instantaneously.

"_This_ is what has never happened before. This form of reiatsu manipulation touches, for lack of a better word, your insides. Your veins, your organs, your muscles, everything inside you but I've never gotten such a response from anyone. It feels as if your reiatsu …dances with mine. Enticing it. Tempting it. Seducing it." Shunsui kissed her with every statement until he overpowered her with his delectable lips in a passionate kiss.

He let his hands wander over her body, taking care to massage her breasts properly and sensually. Nanao's breasts felt heavy and swollen and Shunsui's hands felt unbelievably good on her hot flesh. She couldn't comprehend the things he did with his hands and fingers.

But Nanao didn't want to be overwhelmed again by him and so she took the reins into her own hands for once. Her being on top already, made things easier.

She kissed down his neck onto his chest, letting her tongue play at various intervals. Shunsui moaned at the feeling of her silky tongue along his heated skin. He let his hand glide into her hair to get a hold of her.

Nanao took special care to let her hands slide over his muscled chest and stomach. Her fingers caressed every defined line and hollow, glorying in his physique.

Shunsui couldn't do anything in that moment because just then Nanao wrapped her slender and soft hands around his cock stroking it between their bodies sending his senses exploding with pleasure. So much pleasure. Sweet God in heaven he had never known pleasure like this.

"Shunsui?" Nanao asked huskily. God, he loved to hear her voice like this. Laden with pleasure.

"What, Nanao-chan, anything. Don't stop." He had closed his eyes in order to fall into the pleasure but when he opened them now he saw the sweetest little nipples right in front of his face. Right there for him to taste.

His head lowered and his lips opened and a moment later he was drawing succulent, heated flesh into his mouth. He was sucking her nipple like a man starved for the taste of a woman, lifting her against him and drawing as much of that sweet breast into his mouth as he could manage.

"Oh, God, Shunsui!" She arched into him. Having forgotten the occupation of her hand and was gripping his shoulders tightly as if to hold onto reality. She wiggled that tight, sweet ass into the palms of his hands, and right there, he wondered if he would die with the pleasure of it.

Her nipple was in his mouth and her sweet body undulated against him. He was drunk, drugged, dying with the feel of her.

"It's so good. Shunsui!" She lifted, she moved until his cock met blazing, slick flesh.

Shunsui raised Nanao onto his straining flesh, impaling her.

Nanao cursed his size one second and blessed it in the next. She was a bit sore from the heavy activities before but she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of this. Slowly and methodically Shunsui let his reiatsu uncoil and flare, pulsing in time with his thrusts. Nanao thought she was dying from the heat and electricity sizzling around and through her. This was nothing like Nanao had ever experienced before.

Shunsui was still sucking on her nipples but harder than before. Nanao could already feel the new hickeys on her tenderized breast. He obviously had a little breast fetish, or something.

Kissing her on the shoulder, he separated their bodies but before Nanao could cry foul, he rolled her over until she was on her knees. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and, holding her back against his chest, he ran his hands all over her body. She sighed contentedly at the warm feel of him. His hot, pulsing cock rested against her hip as he gently ran his tongue down her neck.

He ran his hands down her arms until he captured her hands in his. Then he gently pushed her forward until her hands rested against the wall behind the bed. He laid a tender kiss on her shoulder and spread her legs wide.

Shunsui pulled back from her and braced his hands on her hips. Two seconds later, he drove himself inside her, up to the hilt. Nanao cried out at the pleasure of his body so hard and deep inside hers.

Shunsui buried his face in her neck as he moved against her. Hot and slow. In and out he slid, making her quiver. She loved the way he felt inside and behind her, the way his lips and tongue teased her flesh.

Acting on her desires she matched his strokes until he paused and held himself still.

"That's it, love," he whispered to her. "Show me what feels good to you."

Shunsui ground his teeth as pleasure ripped through him while she rode him slow and easy. She pushed herself away from the wall until she was leaning back against him while she writhed in his arms. She reached over her head, pulling him closer to her as she claimed his lips with hers.

He gladly obliged, while he ran his hands over her taut breasts and down her soft belly until he reached the moist centre of her, stimulating her where they were joined.

Their tongues danced in time to her strokes as he separated the tender folds of her body and slid his fingers against her.

Nanao groaned at the feel of him. This was so incredible. She'd never dreamed such a thing existed. His touch branded her. Made her ache and yet gave her comfort. And when she came, she held his head close to hers and screamed out from the fierceness of it.

Shunsui laughed softly at her hold on him. He could barely breathe, but he didn't mind in the least. He waited until the last spasms had left her body before he took control again. Leaning her forward, he thrust himself faster into her warmth.

And when he found his own release a moment later, he held her close and whispered her name.

Entwined and fully spent, they collapsed on the bed.

Both were sweating and flushed from head to toes but Shunsui didn't want to move an inch. Couldn't, for that matter.

"I hope I'll never get used to this." Nanao mumbled with a blissful smile on her face.

"Never?" Shunsui asked with a guarded expression.

"Hmm, never, now sleep." Nanao said and cuddled her back into his chest pulling his arm tightly around herself.

Maybe Nanao hadn't realized her choice of words but Shunsui certainly had. Nanao had thought of a future with him, had thought of being with him for a lo-o-ng while.

But Shunsui was too tired to do much about it now and closed his eyes not noticing Nanao's open and contemplating eyes.

_**xxxoxxx**_

Shunsui opened his eyes when he felt a soft kiss on the middle of his chest and looked down to see that Nanao had laid her head on his chest, looking up at him frowning.

"You sleep unbelievably deep, Shunsui."

"Ahh, Nanao-chan, that's just so my beautiful princess can kiss me back to life."

Nanao pressed her lips together, to prevent a smile but in vain. It slipped past her guard and Shunsui smiled at her comical expression.

He caressed her head lovingly, letting his fingers glide through strands of her silky hair.

"What time is it?" he wanted to know, his voice still a heavy from his sleep.

"It's just before sunup." Nanao said, combing his chest hair with her fingers.

"Then why are we awake?! Nanao, you should know by now that I'm not someone you'd call a morning person. Just the opposite in fact. So why'd you wake me?" Shunsui asked with his eyes still closed, while stretching his body and at the same time trying not to dislodge Nanao from her tummy pillow.

"I want to see the sunrise with you. You can see it from your living room, can't you?" Nanao asked, looking intensely into his eyes.

Shunsui just groaned. He really didn't want to get up even before the bright ball of hell, as he so lovingly called the morning sun, was up but Nanao looked at him so cutely that he just couldn't refuse her. The fact that she was naked helped to propel him into motion.

He wrapped the blanket around her nude body and carried her from the bed.

"I can walk on my own." Nanao said, not entirely comfortable being carried by him like this.

"You wake me before the sun is up and want me to get up and then you won't give me the pleasure of carrying you? I'm disappointed in you, Nanao-chan." Shunsui said, shaking his head but Nanao could see the twinkle in his eyes. She knew that her taicho didn't bother to get up without his 18 hours of sleep and now she coerced him into waking up after having slept only over ten hours. She snorted inwardly, yeah life was a bitch.

He went into his living room, sidestepping all the stuff that lay about. Pretending not to notice Nanao's glare.

When he arrived at the sliding doors that went to the small balcony overlooking the courtyard, Shunsui changed Nanao's position and put her legs around his waist to be able to slide the door open with his now free hand.

The new position brought them nose to nose and Nanao looked at Shunsui and gave him a little tender kiss. "Good Morning." She said afterwards with a saccharine voice.

Shunsui sighed. "Yeah, good morning, Nanao-chan."

Shunsui stepped through the door into the still dark morning and sat down, Indian style and put the bundled-up Nanao in his lap, therefore hiding his nudity too.

The morning was just coming about, the sky still dark except for a little strip that promised light. Everything was silent for once in the usually bustling Soul Society. Nanao knew that appearances were deceiving, knowing that certain strategic posts were manned and were guaranteeing the safety of all its inhabitants.

"It's still cool." Nanao whispered, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere of the silent moment and cuddled deeper into the warm blanket and Shunsui's body.

Shunsui in turn, pulled her even deeper into his body if that was possible and held her protectively. He would never admit it but he thoroughly enjoyed his time here with Nanao even if it wasn't really his thing to get up this early. He couldn't even remember the last sunrise he had consciously seen. He looked down at the beauty and diversity that was his Nanao. And she was truly _his_ now. Even if there still was the niggling thing of her not saying that she loved him too but he knew that Nanao wasn't a very talkative person. For her, actions spoke louder than words and with every touch, every kiss, he recognised her love, even if she hadn't realized it herself yet.

She looked like a _dark angel_ in the night. Like a fallen angel, shrouded in night and nudity. She was simply breathtaking.

Shunsui leaned down and turned her head to his to give her a lingering kiss.

"I've never felt anything like this before." Nanao felt the need to say this, even if she had said it before.

"This attraction between us is so strange." Shunsui knew that Nanao wasn't very comfortable talking about her feelings but she stayed in her current position and looked straight into his eyes.

"What you do to me, I've never had that before." Nanao admitted quietly. She didn't like talking about her feelings. She always thought that words couldn't do them justice. Feelings were so diverse that you couldn't describe them properly and she didn't really want to try but she knew she had to at this point.

Nanao turned around and straddled him, kneeling upright in front of him and trying to not lose the blanket in the process. In her new position she was eye to eye to him which was always startlingly intimate with him.

Nanao breathed softly onto his lips making Shunsui crave for a taste but at the moment he didn't dare to breathe.

"I'm not good with words, or at least not with words of a romantic nature but the time I have shared with you was so unbelievably special. I could have never imagined how much I liked sharing my time and my body with you." Nanao sucked in a deep breath and held it for a second.

"I love you, Shunsui." Nanao breathed onto his lips so softly that Shunsui wasn't sure he had heard right. Maybe he was still in bed and dreaming. Yeah, that was probably it. But one look at Nanao gave him certainty because Nanao looked unbelievably vulnerable and scared at the moment. Shunsui knew that she was putting her heart on the line but so was he.

With a gentle caress along her cheek he pulled her lips to his and gave her a tender kiss, whispering against them, "I love you too."

Nanao was breathing heavily and was trying not to cry. She had never thought to be so happy. Nanao felt both of his hands gliding softly, tenderly …lovingly along her body and felt bliss.

At that moment the first rays of sunshine broke across the horizon and heralded a new day.

Nanao felt like she was finally home.

_**xxxoxxx**_

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life. That word is love._

_**x**__**xxoxxx**_

_Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling._

_If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical._

_ Trey Parker_

The End…?

* * *

_So guys, that was it. Oh, God I can't believe how sad I am that this was the last chapter now. But I've already got some new ideas swirling around in my head. I don't know if it's a one-shot or a sequel to Drunken Foolishness yet but you'll probably hear from me again._

_This was just so amazing. I loved writing about Shunsui and Nanao and I loved getting the fabulous reviews from you guys._

_There were a few that reviewed __every single chapter, that's amazing, so special thanks to __**WinterVines & JenovaJuice97**__ – the two of you reviewed every single chapter!! Thanks so much. But I'll mention Devatron2000 too because only chapter 11 wasn't reviewed so I'll let that slide. lol_

_And of course all you lovely reviewers out there are amazing. I got so much feedback and ideas off of you. Me being the little vampire that I am. __lol. I really appreciate all the thought you put in the reviews. Wow, just wow._

_I'm going to move in about a week and won't have any internet access for a few weeks or so, so bear with me for a while._


End file.
